


Смерть, Дьявол и Повешенный

by Babushka_Hi_Hi



Category: One Piece, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Mysticism, Post-Apocalypse, Post-War, Romance, Size Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:25:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babushka_Hi_Hi/pseuds/Babushka_Hi_Hi
Summary: Ло болен. Он возвращается во Флеванс, чтобы умереть в родном городе. Там он заходит в лавку – лавку желаний, которая существует в одно мгновение между жизнью и смертью.





	Смерть, Дьявол и Повешенный

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: skunsa
> 
> Примечание/Предупреждения:  
> 1\. Хирургические операции, кровь;  
> 2\. Элементы ксенофилии;  
> 3\. Смена раскладки;  
> 4\. Авторская иллюстрация.

Надсадно взвыли сирены. Глухой нарастающий вой предупреждал о приближении кислотного ливня. Далеко на маяке в центре города мигали огни, свет казался тусклым сквозь мутные облака тумана.  
Ло закрыл лицо респиратором, крепче перехватил ручку медицинского чемодана, поскрипывающего засовами при ходьбе. Впереди из грязного марева возникали то силуэты людей, то слабые очертания вывесок на домах. Ло шел из тьмы через тьму, от фонаря до фонаря. Он пересек невидимый в тумане мост – пахнуло речной водой, тухлой рыбой и бензином. Ло прислушался: издали донесся металлический стук колес и звон трамвайного сигнала. Из мрака вынырнул старый вагон и на мгновение остановился. Кондуктор в сером плаще махнул рукой: быстрее заходи. В тот момент, когда Ло вспрыгнул на подножку, по крыше вагона с шипением ударили первые капли кислотного дождя.  
Ло сел на лавку подле узкой щели окна, забранного толстым плексигласом. Увесистый деревянный чемодан поставил на пол и зажал коленями. Руки Ло за последние пару лет стали слабыми и не могли долго удерживать тяжести. Длинные пальцы тряслись, дрожь проходила от самых кончиков до кистей и поднималась выше к локтям. В вагоне Ло снял плотные защитные перчатки, и показалась загорелая кожа с яркими белыми пятнами.  
Ло болел, как и все, кто отравился парами белого свинца, когда много лет назад взорвался четвертый корпус завода «Флеванс-13». Тогда гигантское серебристо-белое облако заволокло северные кварталы города, госпиталь и лабораторию. Ло оказался крепче многих, долгое время чувствовал себя бодрым и здоровым. Он уехал из Флеванса, отучился в столице. А сейчас вернулся в закрытый заводской городок, за высокую стену.  
– До какой станции едешь? – К нему склонился усталый кондуктор с красным от лопнувших капилляров носом.  
Ло с трудом вспомнил название. Он шестнадцать лет не возвращался домой. В столице уже давно были электронные турникеты на входах и металлические жетоны. А здесь – маленький клочок бумаги, билет с размытыми надписями. Полупустой грязный вагон и стойкий запах гари изо всех щелей.  
– Неместный? – спросил кондуктор и сел напротив.  
Ло только покачал головой и опустил взгляд на свои пальцы. Каждая фаланга была отмечена черной буквой. Татуировка «DEATH». Символ карты Таро «Смерть», счастливая карта для Ло, как говорила Безумная Джора, когда прокалывала его кожу и вводила чернила. Это было давно.  
Сразу за пожарной частью и шинным заводом вагон остановился, и Ло вышел под дождь. Капли казались болезненно-желтыми в свете редких фонарей и с шелестом скатывались по капюшону. Ло огляделся и сориентировался по голубоватому пламени центрального маяка Флеванса. До дома оставалось три квартала. Не так уж далеко, но Ло уже с трудом дышал в респираторе, воздух выходил из горла с хрипом.  
Улицы городка не изменились за годы, все те же выбитые стекла на первых этажах, брошенные ржаветь машины вдоль тротуара и приземистые навесы для защиты от ливней. А вот свой дом Ло едва узнал. Некогда серые стены выкрасили в коричнево-красный цвет свернувшейся крови. Пятиэтажка будто стала ниже, съежилась, а из-за ее крыши торчали две трубы нового заводского корпуса.  
В окнах второго этажа горел свет, значит, Безумная Джора была дома. Ло поднялся по лестнице с искореженными перилами и постучал в дверь. Звук получился тихим, его поглотила мягкая обивка из плетеных лоскутных ковров.  
Джора отворила через пару секунд, взгляд ее узких глаз был задумчивым. В ее жирно накрашенных черной помадой губах тлела сигарета. Джора осталась такой же, как прежде, – все та же полная женщина с медно-рыжими от хны волосами и с четкими морщинами возле рта.  
– Вернулся, значит. Респиратор сними в помещении. – Она никогда не здоровалась и не прощалась. – Я заварю тебе цикорий.  
В тесной кухоньке Ло поставил чемодан у двери, привычным жестом стряхнул с табурета крошки, сел и вытянул в проход ноги. Джора бухнула на газовую плиту чайник и коротко глянула на ноги Ло, которые и раньше были длинными, а теперь и вовсе казались бесконечными из-за болезненной худобы. Они торчали из-под плаща, словно две черные ветки обгоревшего дерева.  
– Ты приехал, чтобы умереть? – деловито спросила Джора и сняла со шкафа банку с заспиртованной змеей.  
– С чего ты взяла? – Ло ухмыльнулся. Она всегда его забавляла, эта безумная старая женщина.  
– Умирать в одиночестве в чужом городе страшно, – она говорила и резала на доске мокрую от раствора тушку змеи. – Все твои погодки и ровесники возвращались. Те, кто, как ты, отравились белым свинцом, больше тридцати лет не прожили.  
Ло было двадцать девять лет и семь месяцев.  
Она махнула рукой с ножом и указала в сторону западного кладбища.  
– Хилое поколение, – вздохнула Джора. – Мы, старики, покрепче будем.  
Она засмеялась и кинула в тарелку Ло змеиный хвост. Джора говорила чистую правду: старики когда-то основали город, построили завод по добыче тяжелых металлов и работали на нем. Тогда еще не знали, насколько опасен белый свинец, а рудников и заводов становилось все больше, рос глубокий карьер на краю города. Дети во Флевансе рождались слабыми, порой уродливыми. Поколение Ло чахло, а старикам – хоть бы что.  
– Знаешь, Ло, у тебя депрессия, – сказала Джора и поставила на стол две металлические кружки с темным, горько пахнущим цикорием.  
– С чего ты взяла?  
– Это Флеванс, – она вновь рассмеялась. – Здесь у всех депрессия.  
– У всех, кроме тебя, старуха, – отозвался Ло, наблюдая за ней. Джора обмахнула полой юбки стол, расстелила старую газету. Из рукава цветастой кофты достала колоду Таро.  
– Я тебе погадаю. – Джора тасовала карты, мелькали ее пальцы с множеством перстней, раскачивались амулеты на обвисшей груди.  
Кислотный дождь ударил по плексигласу окон. Свет в кухне мигнул, на мгновение все почернело, только вдали на улице мерцал голубой маяк. Но вот раздался короткий дребезжащий звук, и свет вновь разгорелся. Стало слышно, как скрипят на крыше дома лопасти ветряка.  
– Мы не обойдемся без твоих гаданий? – хмуро спросил Ло. – Помнишь, ты когда-то предсказала мне счастье и удачу...  
– И любовь! – воскликнула она и метнула на стол четыре карты. От них сильно тянуло масляными красками, как и от всех самодельных колод Джоры. – Все впереди, мой милый Ло, все впереди.  
Она сунула ему в руки карту. Крупная надпись «DEATH» шла вверх тормашками. Фон был кислотным желто-фиолетовым. Четко выделялся контур черного всадника на черном коне, скелета в защитном плаще и респираторе.  
– Перевернутое положение. Ты потерял свою цель, Ло. Тебе нужен человек, который тебя направит.  
– Цель, говоришь? – он покивал с ядовитой усмешкой. – Да, пожалуй.  
Ло всю жизнь мечтал выучиться на врача, как его отец и мать. И он стал неплохим хирургом, но сейчас не мог твердо держать в руке скальпель. Пальцы дрожали, лезвие тряслось. В тот момент, когда Ло осознал, что больше никогда не сможет оперировать, он собрал свои пожитки в чемодан и сел на первый же поезд до Флеванса. Оставаться в столице не имело смысла – к работе он был непригоден.  
– Скоро ты встретишь двоих, – посерьезнев, сказала Джора и перевернула карты. – Повешенного и Дьявола. Их объединяет карта Влюбленные, и они изменят тебя и твою жизнь.  
Теперь Ло мог видеть темную фигурку Повешенного, который болтался на столбе вниз головой. Тонкой кистью было выведено бледное лицо с большими печальными глазами и пряди светлых волос. Рот был очерчен красным, и казалось, будто Повешенный пытается выдавить из себя хоть слово, но не может, и никто не слышит его.  
Рядом лежала карта яркого золотисто-розового Дьявола. Крылатый Дьявол походил на птицу с человеческой головой, он парил над морем редкого для Джоры нежно-голубого оттенка.  
– Повешенного раньше называли Предателем. – Джора явно была недовольна, ее лоб сморщился, а рот растянулся, как лягушачий. – Но я не знаю, Ло, кто из вас кого предаст. Может быть, ты – их обоих. Или себя самого.  
– Уже восемь часов. Скоро комендантский час, – заметил Ло и добавил: – Я устал с дороги. И уже все понял про свою судьбу. Я пойду.  
Он залпом допил остывший цикорий, поднял чемодан и медленно побрел к выходу. За спиной он слышал шаги Джоры и ее пронзительный голос:  
– От судьбы не уйдешь, Ло! Ты станешь счастливым, хочешь ты того или нет. Скоро все изменится – Дьявол опасен, но он даст тебе цель.  
– Ага, изменится. Я ведь умру – чем не перемена, – равнодушно согласился он. Взял ключи от своей квартиры, они, как и годы назад, были припрятаны в прихожей Джоры под сундучком с мелкой дребеденью. – Заходи как-нибудь на чай.  
Ло поднялся на этаж выше и отпер свою дверь. Она беззвучно отворилась во мрак. Ладонь долго шарила у косяка, щелкал впустую переключатель, лампа никак не загоралась. Серым пятном расплывалось в зеркале платяного шкафа лицо Ло. Квартира была пустой и мертвой. Свет так и не зажегся.  
Ло побродил из комнаты в комнату: голые бетонные стены и потолок, холодный бетонный пол. Мебели не было. Только гоняла с гулом воздух фильтрующая установка на потолке, да чернела в кухне плита.  
Шестнадцать лет назад от отравления свинцом умерли родители Ло и его младшая сестра. Джора раздала все их вещи. Остался только шкаф и немного утвари: чайник, жестянка с цикорием и две кружки. Ло помнил, как в тот год готовился к отъезду в столицу и все время слышал, как Джора соскребает со стен обои. Она говорила, что распишет квартиру красками, нарисует пространство заново, словно на холсте. Она хотела подбодрить Ло. Он не знал, почему Джора так и не прикоснулась к краскам, но бетонные плиты ему странно нравились. Его окружала квинтэссенция пустоты. Он поставил чемодан в своей комнате, которая выглядела сейчас как узкий каменный футляр.  
Из шкафа в прихожей Ло с трудом вытащил свернутый матрас. Руки пронзило болью от напряжения, заломило суставы. Матрас громко шлепнулся, и Ло потратил последние силы на то, чтобы дотащить его и раскатать на полу.  
Ло лег и уснул, как в обморок провалился. 

Утро окутало его приглушенным светом. Серый, повсюду был мягкий серый цвет. Ло повернулся на бок и увидел, что за окном медленно падают крупные хлопья снега. Стало так легко на душе, словно никакой души и не было, а тело заполнял лишь ледяной воздух ранней зимы.  
Пока на плите кипел чайник, Ло принял ванну с химическим раствором антисептика, переоделся и сменил фильтры в респираторе. Вернулся на кухню, немного остудил кипяток в кружке и выпил небольшими глотками. Раньше Ло по утрам принимал таблетки от белой свинцовой болезни, но сейчас решил прекратить. От таблеток его подташнивало, и они лишь отсрочивали момент, когда тело сплошь покроется пятнами.  
В голове шумело, Ло словно плыл над полом и с высоты своего роста смотрел, как внизу шагают его ноги в тяжелых сапогах. Он спустился по лестнице навстречу прохладному воздуху и вышел на пустынную улицу.  
Снег во Флевансе был приглушенного дымчатого цвета и блестел слабо. Из-за этой матовости казалось, что город запорошен серым пеплом.  
Ло пешком добрался до почтового пункта. Там было пусто и тихо, только в отдалении скрипели ставни. На столе лежали чистые конверты подле жестяной банки. Ло кинул в жестянку пару монет, и они упали внутрь с глухим звяканьем. Непослушные пальцы Ло с трудом удерживали карандаш, грифель соскальзывал, и буквы выходили крупными и кривыми. Это было объявление в местную газету – Ло собирался открыть аптеку прямо у себя дома. Он писал, что намерен продавать обезболивающие препараты и лекарства для тех, кто на заводах отравился свинцом. У него даже была лицензия фармацевта, пусть и поддельная. Между строк объявления любой житель Флеванса легко мог прочесть: «доктор Ло будет продавать недорогие наркотики неплохого качества».  
Письмо с шелестом скользнуло в прорезь ящика, и Ло вновь побрел по снегу. Ветер ощутимо пах химическими смесями даже сквозь фильтры респиратора, от заводов тянуло гарью. Воздух у моста на речной плотине был таким влажным, что застревал в горле. Ло остановился и посмотрел вниз на бурлящую грязно-черную реку с разводами бензина. В этих водах ежегодно топилась молодежь из тех, кому оставались считаные дни. Часто мертвецы на зиму вмерзали в лед, а к весне оттаивали, и полицейские вылавливали изуродованные тела баграми.  
От плотины хорошо было видно часовню на кладбище, она торчала посреди мутного неба невыразительно-темная, с острым шпилем вместо креста. В часовне никогда и никого не отпевали, но в ее подвале горела печь для кремации, а на верхнем этаже жил кладбищенский смотритель. Он же гробовщик, хотя никаких гробов он не делал, только расписывал эмалью урны для праха.  
Ло долго смотрел на реку, пока холод не прогнал его с плотины в теплую и душную пивную. За липким, не слишком чистым столом Ло медленно глотал безвкусный чай. В зале под низким потолком висел сизый табачный дым, и его струи медленно втягивались в решетки фильтров на стенах. Звучали приглушенные голоса, изредка раздавался скрипучий смех. Здесь собрались одни старики и старухи, все неуло вимо похожие друг на друга. С серыми землистыми лицами, проседью в волосах, они кутались в темные плащи с разводами машинного масла. Заводчане, должно быть, работники шинного или сталелитейного цеха. Иногда Ло ловил на себе их взгляды, но, когда он поднимал голову, старики отворачивались.  
Он оставил на доске объявлений у большой бочки пива записку о том, что продает таблетки, микстуры и целебные порошки. Плотнее запахнул плащ и вышел на крыльцо. Темнело. В свете фонарей снег казался ровным грязно-желтым полотном, кое-где прошитым стежками следов. Ло медленно побрел домой. Иногда он замирал, чтобы передохнуть, и оборачивался. Сначала за ним тянулась проторенная тропка, но ее все сильнее засыпало хлопьями с неба, и постепенно она совсем исчезла – ботинки больше не оставляли следов.  
Еще через пару кварталов Ло понял, что не может идти дальше. Он теперь быстро уставал, но никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что стал такой развалиной. Ломота в теле все нарастала, мышцы ныли, словно разрывались волокно за волокном. Он сел на холодную металлическую балку невысокого забора и вытянул ноги. Кругом не было ни единой живой души, только вдалеке глухо лаяла собака, да слышался стук колес с железной дороги.  
Холодало. Синий огонь маяка в центре Флеванса сменился алым пламенем, оглушительно взвыли сирены. Кашлянул громкоговоритель у соседнего дома и со скрипом и шелестом передал:  
– Штормовое предупреждение. Надвигается буря. Всем – покинуть улицы. Повторяю. Штормовое...  
Но Ло не пытался встать, его захватила тоскливая апатия и заглушила все звуки. Он вытянул руки из карманов и посмотрел на тыльные стороны ладоней. Белесых пятен стало больше, они расползлись от запястий к костяшкам, а от костяшек к кончикам пальцев. Уродливые белые кляксы отмирающей кожи то тут, то там были пронизаны красными нитками сосудов.  
На мгновение Ло вспомнил о сестре и родителях, но подавил в себе эти мысли. Он тяжело сухо закашлялся, сплюнул на снег кровью и подумал, что замерзнуть не так уж плохо. Становилось все холоднее, и ему больше не было больно, тело теряло чувствительность. Он некоторое время тупо смотрел себе под ноги, пока что-то черное в сугробе не привлекло его внимание.  
– Что это? – собственный голос был чужим и сиплым. Ло опустился на одно колено, ладонью сгреб в сторону ледяные хлопья. Его трясущиеся пальцы достали из сугроба иссиня-черное воронье перо. Он сдвинул снежную шапку и увидел под забором крупного ворона, перебитое крыло которого торчало под неестественным углом.  
Ло осторожно поднял птицу и осмотрел, насколько это было возможно в слабом желтом свете. Ворон был то ли жив, то ли мертв и, казалось, пребывал в том пограничном состоянии, когда замерзшую птицу еще можно отогреть. Тело было твердым как камень, окоченевшим.  
– Ну и что мне с тобой делать?  
Снег сыпал все чаще, улицы заволокло мутной хмарью, растаяли очертания домов. Ло обернул ворона шарфом и укрыл полой плаща. Медленно поднялся и побрел вперед, туда, где виднелись прутья кладбищенской ограды. Там, за воротами, сияли окна часовни и покачивалась вывеска похоронной лавки – необычно яркая, розовая с золотым. Мельком Ло подумал, что не помнит, почему оказался так близко к кладбищу, словно метель и холод закружили его и сбили с пути.  
Респиратор лип к лицу, через фильтры вырывался белый пар и оседал влажным облаком на воротник. На пороге лавки Ло снял маску и жадно отдышался, хоть воздух нещадно царапал и драл горло. От дверей отчетливо потянуло цветами, так пахло в столичных оранжереях – медом, древесной смолой и горьковатым травяным соком. Ло бывал и в огромной теплице, где под мощным искусственным светом зеленели целебные растения, которые столетия назад, до кислотных дождей, росли в лесах.  
Дверь беззвучно отворилась сама собой. Ло шагнул внутрь и застыл. За порогом его накрыло волной мягкого тепла и приглушенным светом от разноцветных огней. Его тесно окружали траурные венки и свежие букеты цветов в темных вазах. Все небольшое помещение цвело пронзительно-синими ирисами, пепельно-белыми и кроваво-красными гвоздиками, мелкими желтыми розами. Листья и бутоны плавно покачивались, словно из глубины лавки дул ветер и перебирал сочные стебли. С балок потолка спускались черные похоронные ленты, волнуясь при этом, как водоросли в море.  
Ло так и стоял на пороге, а с его сапог на деревянный пол текла талая вода. За пазухой леденила грудь окоченевшая птица. У Ло возникло четкое ощущение нереальности происходящего, собственной глупости и беспомощности, как в липком кошмарном сне. Он сделал шаг вперед, и над головой раздался тихий перезвон колокольчиков, а у правого плеча застрекотали три бумажные вертушки, которые были воткнуты в урну для праха. Лопасти вертушек крутились все быстрее и быстрее, потом замерли на миг и в наступившей тишине начали медленное вращение в обратную сторону.  
Ло сделал еще шаг и почуял струящийся над ароматом цветов терпкий запах малинового табака. За траурными венками был едва различим стеклянный прилавок и большое деревянное кресло. В кресле сидел курильщик и потягивал тонкую трубку с длинным чубуком. Округлялись красные от густого слоя помады губы, взлетали к потолку идеальные кольца дыма. Курильщик был не стар и не молод, его светлое лицо казалось застывшим и печальным. Уголки рта скорбно смотрели вниз, но карминовые линии помады вырисовывали клоунскую улыбку от уха до уха. Большие глаза сонно глядели в пространство, на тонких веках проступали голубые нити сосудов, подрагивали длинные пепельные ресницы. Должно быть, это был гробовщик – в черной мантии с капюшоном и с белой лилией в петлице.  
Ло долго смотрел на него, и ощущение ирреальности все усиливалось под сухой стрекот вертушек и затихающий звон.  
– Буря идет, – наконец хрипло произнес Ло. – Могу я переждать здесь? И вот еще...  
Он осторожно достал из-под плаща ворона.  
– Не знаю, зачем я его подобрал. Но хочу отогреть. У вас не будет немного мяса – птицу хорошо бы покормить.  
При виде птицы гробовщик оживился, его глаза заблестели, а рот раскрылся в безмолвном удивлении. Худые длинные руки отбросили трубку и стали рыться под прилавком, пока не достали из-под него табличку с кривой надписью: «Я – немой. Извините за неудобства. Меня зовут Роси. Добро пожаловать в лавку, где исполняются желания».  
Этот Роси схватил листок бумаги и свинцовым карандашом быстро нацарапал: «Это наш ворон. Спасибо!»  
Он протянул подрагивающие руки с тонкими пальцами. Ло вложил в его ладони ворона и спросил:  
– Тебе помочь? Я не орнитолог, но кое-что умею.  
Роси так быстро закивал, что с его светлых, вьющихся на концах волос упал капюшон. Невидимые колокольчики громко звякнули, взволновались черные ленты. Роси вскочил, заметался, вновь сунул Ло ворона, а сам стал хлопать себя по кожаному поясу, где висели десятки футляров, мелких желтоватых черепов, сушеных кроличьих лап на цепочках и связок с ключами. Наконец он снял с кольца большой покрытый патиной ключ со сложной ступенчатой бородкой, отпер боковую дверь и жестом позвал Ло за собой. На пороге Роси нагнулся, чтобы не удариться о притолоку. Костлявый и неправдоподобно высокий, он на полторы головы превосходил рослого Ло, который обычно смотрел на людей сверху вниз.  
В боковой комнате было натоплено, сухо потрескивали дрова в каменной печи. Горьковато пахло пылью и увядшими цветами, тянуло краской, как в жилище Джоры. На стеллажах у стен стояли десятки урн для праха, одни были уже расписаны узорами, другие оставались нетронутыми.  
Ло сел на деревянную лавку ближе к печи, скинул с плеч плащ, укутал ворона и уложил ближе к теплу. Птицу нужно было медленно отогреть, а потом накормить и осмотреть ее перебитое крыло.  
– Ему бы говядины, – Ло кивнул на сверток с вороном. – И лучше сырой.  
Сам Ло, как и остальные люди, сырой говядины не видел уже много лет, ел только сухие концентраты и тушенку. Свежее мясо было редкостью и стоило дорого, но Роси без всяких раздумий показал жестом: мол, все будет. Он захлопнул дверь, а потом вновь открыл ее тем же зеленоватым от патины ключом. Теперь за порогом было темно и очертания лавочки не угадывались. Роси предупреждающе поднял руку, словно говоря: «Не выходи. Оставайся здесь».  
И его надолго поглотил сумрак. Время шло, четко тикали часы на стене, раскачивался маятник, и иногда Ло казалось, что он видит за створками механическую кукушку, но она никогда не высовывалась, только щель между ставнями ее окошка становилась чуть больше.  
Наконец Роси вернулся с плошкой мяса, коробкой печенья и бутылкой воды. Под мышкой он нес чемоданчик аптечки, но не удержал и с грохотом выронил его у печи. Раскатились по полу мотки бинта, сильно запахло спиртом из разбитой склянки. У Роси из рук начала выскальзывать и бутылка, но Ло перехватил ее, а потом забрал и плошку с мясом. Мясо оказалось совсем свежим, парным и почти пугающе теплым.  
Ло поставил мясо подальше от себя, словно это была вовсе не говядина, или свинина, или баранина, а черт-те что. Пока он возился с вороном, который уже слабо подергивал лапами, Роси пристально наблюдал и хрустел печеньем. Ло очень медленно вправил тонкие птичьи кости, зафиксировал их и наложил повязку. Его пальцы сводило судорогой, и они плохо слушались, едва-едва гнулись, как все чаще случалось в последние месяцы.  
Он тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел на Роси:  
– Покорми ворона. Отщипывай кусочки, макай в воду и клади в клюв.  
Ворон ел неохотно, глотал с трудом и все поворачивал голову, косился на Ло черным блестящим глазом. А Ло смотрел то на птицу, то на Роси, который чем дальше, тем больше напоминал ему светловолосого человека с карты «Повешенный» из колоды Таро. Должно быть, о встрече с этим странным гробовщиком и говорила Джора. «Повешенный» есть. Но где же «Дьявол»?  
Ло покалывало странное предчувствие, а может, оно ему лишь чудилось, а на самом деле это его замерзшее тело медленно отогревалось, и мышцы будто щекотало острие иглы. Или, что еще вероятнее, он все еще оставался на улице, лежал у забора под слоем снега. Он не мог пошевелиться, да и не хотел, все глубже проваливаясь в тревожный и абсурдный сон о лавочке, где исполняются желания...  
Ло очнулся и с трудом разлепил веки – Роси мягко коснулся его плеча и зашептал одними губами, беззвучно. Роси перехватил запястья Ло и водил пальцами по чернильным линиям татуировки DEATH, а его губы расплывались в улыбке, настоящей, а не нарисованной помадой.  
У Ло кружилась голова. Комната двигалась, один ворон превратился в две размытые серые тени на жердочке под потолком, плошка из-под мяса пустовала, только на дне алела пара капель. Чашка остывшего чая стояла перед Ло наполовину пустая, хотя он не помнил, притрагивался ли к ней. Часы на стене показывали без четверти двенадцать. Прошло много времени.  
– Я в порядке, – сипло сказал Ло самому себе. – Просто устал. Заснул, кажется.  
Роси вытащил из-за пазухи помятый блокнот с огрызком карандаша и быстро вывел на листе: «Я должен уйти. Жди. Часы пробьют. Тогда ты выйдешь. Не раньше!»  
– Что? – только и смог выдохнуть Ло.  
«Жди. Ты встретишься с моим братом», – чиркнул Роси, а потом поднялся и покинул комнату. Он плотно затворил дверь, но оставил в скважине старый ключ с патиной.  
– Что происходит? – сонно пробормотал Ло.  
Он потер рукавом глаза, проморгался и увидел, что под потолком и правда сидят два крупных ворона. Один – взъерошенный, черный с перевязанным крылом, другой – белый с алыми глазами. Обе птицы склонили головы набок и уставились на Ло. Белый ворон тихо, словно деликатно, кашлянул.  
– Это предсмертный бред? Я действительно умираю?  
Вороны переглянулись и неопределенно каркнули, мол, может, и умираешь, а может, и нет. Ло бросил взгляд на часы – их маятник дернулся, словно в конвульсии, и замер. Длинная стрелка подползла к отметке двенадцать, но остановилась за пару делений и теперь крупно дрожала. Раздались глухие скрежещущие удары, они вырывались не из часов, а из самого нутра лавочки, раскатистые и тревожные. У Ло сжалось сердце, будто замерло вместе с маятником.  
С одиннадцатым ударом все закончилось, и в комнате повисла абсолютная тишина. Минутная стрелка перестала колебаться и медленно двинулась в обратную сторону, так и не достигнув двенадцати. Маятник вновь закачался, и вместе с его стуком Ло услышал приглушенные звуки. Такт за тактом из-за двери в комнату просачивалась незнакомая мелодия.  
Ло встал и подошел к двери, ноги плохо слушались его, он покачивался. Трясущаяся рука взялась за причудливую головку ключа – горячую, будто раскалившуюся на солнце. Со скрипом ключ провернулся. Сухо щелкнуло. В щель у косяка пролился яркий свет, Ло зажмурился и распахнул дверь. Его обдало волной влажного тепла, омыло солоноватым морским ветром. Он никогда в жизни не был на море и понимал, что все моря на планете загрязнены и покрыты черной пленкой, но мог узнать этот запах и привкус по воспоминаниям. Он бывал в павильонах с пальмами и у огромных аквариумов с подсоленной водой – в детстве родители отвели его в главную оранжерею Флеванса, когда та еще работала. Тогда Ло смотрел на покачивающиеся водоросли и пучеглазых разноцветных рыб, сжимая в своей ладони влажную теплую ладошку младшей сестры.  
Глаза постепенно привыкали к потокам белого света, и Ло различил кромку воды и золотистый песок с блестящими вкраплениями кварца. Волны тихо накатывали на берег, шевелили высохшие на солнце водоросли. Под каблуками ботинок Ло захрустели мелкие хрупкие ракушки, когда он приблизился к воде.  
Зрение восстановилось, и из неясной мути и цветных пятен проявилась спинка большого плетеного кресла; ее наполовину скрывала ярко-розовая шуба из перьев, которые плавно перебирал ветер. У кресла торчал раскидистый соломенный зонт, размахом напоминавший зонты от кислотных дождей. В его густой, синеватой от водных бликов тени был врыт в песок столик. Ло увидел два бокала с коктейлем, один из которых сжимала крупная загорелая ладонь с длинными пальцами. Ладонь отпустила бокал, указательный палец пару раз согнулся, будто предлагая подойти еще ближе.  
– Что это за море? – спросил Ло.  
Он обогнул кресло и увидел сначала крепкое плечо, ворот пронзительно-белой рубашки, обнаженные ключицы и мощную грудь, а потом длинные-длинные вытянутые к воде ноги, пятки которых купались в волнах. Ло поднял взгляд и посмотрел в лицо сидящему перед ним человеку. Тот походил на Роси, но черты были четче, более хищные, точеные. Прямой нос – как на профилях с отчеканенных в древности монет. Легкие складки в углах подвижных губ, высокие скулы и невидимые за розовыми стеклами очков глаза – таким он был.  
– Средиземное море, – после паузы прозвучал низкий голос с хрипотцой. – Оно исчезло с Земли после Третьей мировой войны. Если не ошибаюсь. – И добавил негромко: – У меня много имен, но ты можешь называть меня Доффи.  
– Ло.  
Он потянулся для рукопожатия, но ладонь Доффи скользнула мимо. Большая рука прикоснулась к лицу Ло. Пальцы были горячими, а их шершавые подушечки – влажными от капель с бокала. Доффи потрогал скулы Ло, поднялся к глазам и осторожно исследовал их уголки, края ресниц, верхние веки и брови. Провел одним пальцем ниже, с нажимом очертил губы, скользнул по линии тонкого клина бородки и положил ладонь на шею Ло.  
– Ты слепой? – Ло сглотнул. Теперь он чувствовал пальцы Доффи на своих ключицах в расстегнутом вороте плаща.  
– Не совсем. Слеп мой левый глаз, и правый я берегу. А мой брат Роси может слышать, но не может говорить.  
Ло отвел его руку от себя, отстранился и устало сел на край столика. Прикосновения оставили на коже невидимые жаркие следы, губы горели, и сердце опять колотилось, как глупая птица о стекло. Молча он взял второй бокал и сделал глоток. Коктейль оказался сладким с кислинкой и приятно пощипывал язык. Ло медленно пил, и на него все больше наваливалась усталость. Он уже понял, что, должно быть, встретил того самого Дьявола из предсказания Джоры. В голове стало пусто, и казалось, что о стенки черепа бьются с шуршанием волны. Если Ло все-таки умер, то ничего уже не изменишь и он попал не в самое плохое место, здесь, по крайней мере, тепло. Нужно просто подождать, и рано или поздно Доффи сам заговорит.  
– Ты боишься, – Доффи широко улыбнулся. – На самом деле ты думаешь, что, может быть, давно уже мертв. Помнишь то зимнее утро? Сколько тебе было тогда? Лет двенадцать?  
Ло помнил. Он тогда проснулся поздно, с первыми лучами солнца, которое в январе во Флевансе вставало ближе к полудню. Обычно Ло всегда будили звуки – на кухне бряцали кастрюли, посвистывал чайник, мама тихо уговаривала сестру выпить лекарства от белой болезни, а отец сухо кашлял за стенкой и ворочался в постели. Но в тот день Ло открыл глаза в полной тишине, молчали даже часы у кровати – они остановились, а стрелка нервно подергивалась у цифры двенадцать. Ло поднялся. Ногам было холодно от пола, из окна сквозило, и за его мутноватым плексигласом вставало блеклое серое солнце. Ло не стал заходить к сестре, не смог заставить себя отворить дверь в ее спальню. Он заглянул на кухню – она пустовала, и чайник не кипел на плите. Ло затрясло, дрожь поднималась от озябших ног выше и выше, и он обнял себя за плечи.  
И может быть, на самом деле он тоже умер тогда, и все эти годы вокруг него были лишь тени, иллюзии и смерть.  
– Ты не жив и не мертв, – добродушно сказал ему Доффи и улыбнулся одним уголком рта. – Ты на самой грани, Ло. Поэтому ты смог попасть в нашу лавочку желаний. Так что говори – чего ты желаешь?  
Он повернул к Ло загорелое лицо и уточнил:  
– Мертвецов не воскрешаем. Это единственное условие.  
– А какова плата? – спросил Ло. Он вернул бокал на столик и одной ладонью обхватил пальцы другой в попытке унять их дрожь. Медленно из самого его нутра зарождалось желание, оно еще не оформилось до конца, но уже начинало твердеть, как раскаленный воск в ледяной воде.  
– Плата всегда соразмерна желанию, – ответил Доффи. – Я когда-то отдал глаз, Роси – голос. И ты отдашь что-то ценное. Так чего ты хочешь? Здоровье, богатство, славу или власть? Может быть – мудрость? Или любовь?  
– Любовь не хочу, – Ло нервно усмехнулся при воспоминании о глупых предсказаниях Джоры о счастье и любви. – Хочу, чтобы прошел тремор конечностей. Чтобы я выздоровел и снова смог работать хирургом.  
– Может, возьмешь еще славу и богатство? – задумчиво предложил Доффи. Его лицо стало серьезнее, а короткие волосы растрепал окрепший ветер с моря. – Люди будут поклоняться тебе как великому целителю.  
Ло покачал головой. Люди интересовали его только как биомасса, которую можно было оперировать и сшивать заново из лоскутов, создавать целое из хаоса плоти, крови и сломанных костей. Он любил только свою работу и хотел выполнять ее идеально.  
Доффи поднялся из кресла и накинул розовую шубу, ее перья парили на ветру, и вся она казалась невесомым облаком.  
– Тогда заключим сделку, – негромко сказал Доффи и встал перед Ло так, что загородил солнце и море. Он был огромным – Ло запрокинул голову и смотрел на него снизу вверх. Доффи взял трясущиеся руки Ло в свои большие шершавые ладони.  
– Ты отдашь все воспоминания о своей семье, – голос Доффи звучал с такой высоты, словно это говорило само безоблачное синее небо. – Больше никакой светлой памяти, Ло. Ни матери, ни отца, ни сестры у тебя больше не будет. Ты согласен?  
Ло скривился от горечи во рту и сглотнул. Мертвецу ни к чему приятные воспоминания, а он уже наполовину мертв. И цена не казалась ему непомерно высокой.  
Он кивнул:  
– Согласен.  
– И ты будешь моим лечащим врачом и сделаешь все, чтобы сберечь мои глаза? – тише сказал Доффи и наклонился к нему так, словно хотел поцеловать.  
– Согласен.  
Доффи кивнул.  
Ничего не изменилось. Все так же шумело море и сияло солнце, а мелкие крабы шуршали в песке.  
– И все? – с тенью детской обиды в голосе произнес Ло.  
– А чего ты хотел? – Доффи откровенно потешался. – Подожди немного, и ты ощутишь перемены.  
Он выпустил руки Ло, сделал пару шагов к морю, и теперь вода то поднималась к его щиколоткам, то отступала.  
– Что же это за лавка такая? Лавка желаний... – тихо, будто самого себя, спросил Ло. Его манило море, и он разулся и встал на влажный теплый песок. Набежавшая волна мокро лизнула его стопы.  
– Неужели тебе наконец-то стало любопытно? – ехидно произнес Доффи. – Этот наш магазинчик во временном континууме. Лавочка существует в одно-единственное мгновение между жизнью и смертью. Когда в обычном мире день, то за лавочку отвечает Роси, а ночью – я. Мы никогда не встречаемся, но иногда он оставляет мне записки.  
– Звучит бредово.  
– Возможно, – Доффи с ним не спорил. – Но лет через двести ты привыкнешь. А через тысячу решишь, что бредовый весь остальной мир... Ну, хватит об этом, идем, покажу тебе твою комнату.  
Его шаги были широкими, и Ло с трудом поспевал.  
– Ты не из болтливых, – заметил Доффи, когда они приблизились к одиноко стоящему посреди песка дверному косяку с незапертой дверью. – Или ты в шоке и поэтому задаешь так мало вопросов?  
Неожиданно он перебил сам себя:  
– Ты оставил ключ в замке? Никогда так не делай.  
Доффи вытащил ключ, захлопнул дверь, а затем вновь отпер. Теперь за порогом была просторная светлая комната с обоями в мелкую бледно-голубую крапинку. У стены тянулись стеллажи с книгами, и на верхней полке стоял большой старый глобус с потертыми боками. Под окном на письменном столе лежал раскрытый анатомический атлас с десятком разноцветных закладок и толстая тетрадь. Длинная кровать была аккуратно застелена. На подушке валялся бумажный самолетик.  
При виде комнаты Ло стало дурно.  
– Это же моя детская спальня.  
Он попытался вспомнить, как мама заглядывала к нему в комнату и желала доброй ночи, но от мамы осталось только серое неясное пятно, и Ло понятия не имел, говорила ли она ему хоть что-то перед сном.  
– Скажи, – Ло обернулся к Доффи, – что ты получил взамен глаза?  
– Надежду на будущее, – голос слился с шумом прибоя. – И капельку терпения и мудрости в придачу.  
В глазах темнело, Ло показалось, что перед его лицом падают черные хлопья пепла. Голова заболела, а шум в ушах заглушил все прочие звуки. Это был всего лишь обморок от голода и усталости, и Ло вяло подумал, что, может, так даже лучше, просто упасть и отключиться на время. Он запомнил только, как его подхватили чужие руки, а потом тьма вылезла из углов комнаты и скрыла с головой, словно холодная мутная жижа.

Под ослепительно-синим небом Ло стоял посреди бесконечного желтого поля подсолнухов. Цветы были ему по плечо и медленно колыхались на высоких стеблях. Было тихо, ни единого звука.  
Там, где подсолнухи сливались в сплошное золотое марево, вдаль уходила женщина в защитном плаще. Ло видел лишь силуэт и знал, что даже если побежит изо всех сил – никогда ее не догонит.  
На мгновение он ощутил острую боль, словно ему пилой вскрывают ребра и засовывают расширитель в грудную клетку. Но боль схлынула, и остались лишь отчуждение, равнодушие и зуд, какой бывает, когда заживают хирургические швы и нить пора вытаскивать.  
А потом чья-то ладонь обхватила его ладонь, погладила пальцы. Ло повернул голову – рядом стоял грустный Роси.  
«Пойдем», – было нетрудно прочесть по красным от помады губам. Роси повел Ло за собой, и вскоре солнечный свет погас, а во тьме слабо проступали лишь ступени, что уходили вниз. Ло встал на каменную площадку винтовой лестницы и начал медленно спускаться вслед за Роси, пока тьма не сомкнулась над их головами.

Ло проснулся. На потолке покачивалась картонная модель аэроплана. Неуклюжая поделка с неровным слоем зеленой краски и гордой надписью «Флеванс-13» на фюзеляже. Было тихо, но за стеной шумела вода из крана и позвякивали столовые приборы. Слышался перезвон колокольчиков, приглушенное карканье и негромкие шаги.  
Ло сел на постели, потер заспанное лицо и убрал со лба растрепавшиеся волосы. Потом понял, что полностью раздет, а его одежда, отчего-то чистая и местами даже заштопанная, лежит стопкой на деревянном сундуке. Рядом стояли новенькие высокие сапоги. Там же, на крышке сундука, он нашел записку: «Душевая за синей дверью. Кухня – за желтой. Приходи завтракать. Жду. Роси».  
Листок был прижат массивным ржавым ключом на цепочке. Ло отпер им синюю дверь и оказался в теплом помещении с глубокой чугунной ванной и душевой лейкой в кафельном потолке. На горячей трубе висели разноцветные мягкие полотенца, а полки шкафчика были забиты флаконами и склянками с лосьонами, жидким мылом и травяными настоями для волос. Ло уже давно не бывал в таких ванных комнатах – как и все прочие, он мылся гелем-антисептиком – и с непривычки долго возился с вентилями, чтобы из крана лился не кипяток и не ледяная вода. Поднялся пар и заволок зеркало у шкафчика – Ло только мельком увидел свое размытое и смазанное лицо.  
Ванна была для него такой большой, что он почувствовал себя ребенком, для которого каждое мытье превращается в приключение с погружением на дно в батискафе. Ло долго лежал в воде и смотрел на свое исхудавшее тело – по-прежнему больное, в белых пятнах. Вот только белесый след у колена казался все меньше, пятно будто постепенно смывалось и стекало с кожи, как клякса краски.  
Ло потер пятно пальцем, и оно внезапно стерлось и расплылось по воде.  
– Что за...  
Ло не знал, точно ли он проснулся или все еще видит сон. Он нашел на полке кусок твердого мыла и с усилием провел им по коже предплечья, там, где была еще одна из татуировок – зубчатое колесо, а в центре – болезненная белая бляшка. Пятна от свинцового заражения сходили одно за другим, таяли, а вода в ванне становилось белой, как сухое молоко.  
Ло вышел из комнаты за синей дверью выбритым, причесанным и чистым – от грязи и от хвори. Его кожа была гладкой и ровной, остались лишь черные линии татуировок. Он ощущал слабость, какая бывает в первый день выздоровления от болезни. Одевался медленно, тело плохо слушалось, будто стало чужим и пугающе легким – вот-вот обе ноги оторвутся от пола. Он успел привыкнуть волочить из последних сил свои кожу и кости, а теперь двигался без напряжения.  
Ло застыл, вытянул вперед руки и долго смотрел на них. Ладони были неподвижны, тремор прошел. Вернулись его прежние ловкие и хваткие руки хирурга с длинными сильными пальцами. Чернели буквы DEATH на фалангах.  
Ло встрепенулся – из-за желтой двери пахнуло гарью. Ключ без труда отпер и ее – за порогом оказалась кухня, которую заволакивал сизый дым. Шипело и шкворчало что-то на невидимой за клубами плите. Из дыма вынырнул Роси с испуганными глазами, красными от чада.  
Ло отодвинул его в сторону, прошел к плите, выключил конфорку под черной от жирной копоти кастрюлей. На дне горело масло – Ло плотно закрыл кастрюлю крышкой и спросил:  
– Сода есть?  
Роси с виноватым видом протянул ему пачку. Под порошком пламя быстро угасло, будто задохнулось в горьком запахе собственного дыма. Взвыла на потолке механическая вытяжка, и к ней потянулись последние сизые струйки, воздух быстро очищался.  
– Что ты готовил? – Ло сел за стол и подставил лицо холодному ветру из раскрытой форточки.  
На столешнице у коробки рафинада валялись куски мела, а на стене висела доска – там Роси и написал ответ: «Лапшу с тушенкой».  
– Если есть еще тушенка – давай. – Впервые за долгое время Ло чувствовал голод.  
Они молча поели, выпили чаю. Росинант дважды лил кипяток мимо чашки и бормотал извинения одними губами. Он был неловким и рассеянным, долго пытался зажечь сигарету, чтобы покурить у окна.  
С шелестом крыльев под потолком пролетел черный ворон, выпорхнул на улицу и быстро растаял за завесой снегопада.  
– Куда он? Ему еще рано летать. Вчера еле оклемался, – хмуро сказал Ло. Он облизывал ложку и думал, чего бы еще съесть.  
Послышался скрип мела. Роси написал: «Он уже здоров. Наши вороны живут в своем собственном времени».  
Он стер надпись тряпкой и вывел: «Вороны летают по миру. Рассказывают, что происходит. Мы не выходим. Никогда».  
– Не выходите из лавки?  
Роси указал за окно, где едва угадывались очертания гранитной стены с нишами для урн. Видимо, чуть дальше, за чугунной оградой, где кончалась земля кладбища, пролегала граница.  
– Только не говори мне, что я тоже не смогу уйти, – голос Ло охрип.  
«Выходи днем. Ночью будь здесь. Иначе твоя болезнь вернется». – Мел хрустнул и раскрошился в руке Роси.  
– А что будет, если кто-то из вас перейдет черту? – Вместе с аппетитом к Ло вернулось и любопытство.  
Роси провел по горлу ребром ладони. А потом приложил палец к губам и посмотрел на Ло огромными печальными глазами. Издалека послышался глухой бой часов.  
Роси встрепенулся и махнул рукой, мол, нам пора, время пришло. Показал на ржавый ключ, который Ло повесил на шею, а затем ткнул в сторону двери.  
Это оказался воистину ключ от всех дверей. Ло повернул его дважды и попал в огромную полутемную лабораторию. Внутри стоял терпкий химический запах, и вместе с тем тянуло лекарственными травами. Тихо капал прозрачный дистиллят в трубках перегонного куба, покачивались мерные аптечные весы на столе, слабо бликовали сотни колб с порошками и жидкими смесями.  
Ло приблизился к столу – под весами была записка: «Твоя лаборатория. Поверни ключ три и четыре раза, посмотри, что я еще приготовил для тебя. Доффи».  
Так Ло попал в библиотеку, где золотилась пыль на свету из высоких витражей, а книжные полки уходили вдаль бесконечными рядами – противоположной стены не было видно. Спиральная лестница вела с яруса на ярус, и в каждом новом зале книги становились все старше, картонные переплеты сменялись металлическими, а страницы казались хрупкими, как сухие осенние листья. Ло долго сидел на ступенях, глядя вниз, и не было дна этому колодцу со знаниями. Должно быть, в глубине нашлись бы глиняные таблички с иероглифами и каменные понеглифы.  
– Может, надо было попросить еще и мудрость? – спросил самого себя Ло и вздрогнул оттого, что на его плечо легла чужая ладонь.  
Роси все это время был с ним, двигался так бесшумно и незаметно, что о нем легко было забыть. Сейчас он отрицательно качал головой. Видимо, цена за мудрость слишком высока.  
Четыре оборота ключа – и Ло вновь оказался на берегу Средиземного моря. Сейчас здесь была ночь, и в темном небе сияли крупные звезды, а песок казался тускло-фиолетовым. Берег пустовал, одиноко торчал только сложенный зонт от солнца. Прямо под ногами Ло лежал букет синих ирисов и записка, край которой прижимала ракушка.  
«Вот ты и снова у моря, – про себя прочел Ло. – Возможно, ты уже соскучился по мне, но мы увидимся только тогда, когда в обычном мире часы пробьют полночь. Надеюсь, ты уже научился пользоваться своим ключом. Спальня, лаборатория и библиотека в твоем полном распоряжении».  
Дальше нажим пера становился сильнее, строки были подчеркнуты ровной линией:  
«Никогда, Ло. Никогда не поворачивай ключ двенадцать раз подряд и не заходи в комнату за двенадцатью оборотами. Искренне твой Доффи. Надеюсь, ирисы тебе по душе».

Ло вышел из лавки ранним утром. Фонари гасли, но солнце еще не встало, и небо было низким и тяжелым. Новые теплые сапоги утопали в толстом слое снега, подошвы оставляли четкие темные следы. Ло был как никогда материален и силен, словно его кости вновь обросли некогда крепкой сухой мускулатурой. Сердце билось мощно, разгоняло по телу горячую кровь. В воздухе чудился привязчивый сладковатый аромат ирисов.  
Ло быстро миновал мост, пивную и несколько кварталов до дома. У крыльца увидел, как возится Джора, непомерно толстая в дутом плаще и громоздком респираторе. Она недовольно фыркала, пытаясь обеими руками поднять канистру с питьевой водой.  
– Я помогу.  
Он сжал металлическую ручку, без усилия оторвав от земли дно канистры. И по ступеням взбежал легко. Джора поднималась следом и смотрела на Ло добродушно, но пусто.  
– Спасибо, – сказала она. – Какой ты воспитанный мальчик, небось, матери всегда помогаешь? Это правильно, это карму улучшает.  
Ло нахмурился.  
– Ты, наверное, из столицы, – Джора пригляделась к нему. – Кого-то ты мне напоминаешь.  
– Шутишь? – тихо спросил Ло. Ему стало так холодно и зябко, будто на голову высыпали ведро снега.  
– И правда похож на кого-то, даже голосом, – сказала Джора, когда он поставил канистру у входа в кухню. – Может, на моего первого мужа?  
– Ты меня не узнаешь? – Ло сделал шаг назад, за порог. Он уже все понял, осталось только принять и осознать.  
Джора улыбнулась и покачала головой. Она заговорила о том, что делает татуировки и гадает на Таро, и он может заходить к ней в любое время, если вдруг захочет узнать свою судьбу или просто выпить цикория с красивой, интересной и еще не старой женщиной.  
– Прощай, – Ло отвернулся. Пару лестничных пролетов вверх он преодолел неохотно, подгоняя самого себя.  
Все было просто и пугающе справедливо. Он забыл родителей, а его, Ло, забыли все, кого он когда-либо знал. Если даже Джора его не узнает, значит, вряд ли узнает кто-то другой. Папка с надписью «Трафальгар Ло» была в один миг удалена из архивов памяти. Для десятка, а может, и для сотни людей его существование прекратилось. Он ощущал лишь пустоту и смутную тревогу, будто окружающая реальность стремилась вытолкнуть его вовне как инородный объект.  
Перед входом в свою квартиру Ло встал как вкопанный. У порога лежал его медицинский чемодан.  
Ло долго не решался открыть дверь, а когда все же нашарил в кармане ключ, замок не поддался. Желтоватый, с простой бородкой ключ больше не подходил, он проворачивался, засов пощелкивал, но не открывался.  
Ло снял с шеи ржавый металлический ключ – он вошел в замок легко, как раскаленный прут в пластик. Один оборот, сухой щелчок, и дверь бесшумно отворилась в спальню с обоями в бледно-голубую крапинку. Гордо реял под потолком аэроплан «Флеванс-13», на столе в стакане с карандашами вращалась бумажная вертушка. Пахнуло гарью, тушенкой, хозяйственным мылом и сухими травами. За порогом была одна из десятка комнат кладбищенской лавки, магазинчика желаний.  
– Доффи!.. Сука! – Ло сорвался, с грохотом захлопнул дверь, но быстро взял себя в руки. Не было смысла топтаться на лестнице в доме, который стал теперь чужим, и ненавидеть Доффи, редкостного лжеца.  
Ло подхватил чемодан и вернулся на улицу. Было так сумеречно, словно солнце решило остаться за горизонтом. Но вот за домами появилась прозрачная полоса кармина – это вдали ярко-красным светом разгорался маяк. Приглушенный городской шум прорезал вой десятка сирен, их визг нарастал, переходил в глухой хрип и вновь поднимался до истерических ноток. Включились репродукторы на столбах, раздался треск помех, а потом безразличный мужской голос произнес:  
– ...декабря, в девять утра в нашем городе решением Совета объявлено военное положение. Ворота города будут опечатаны, выезд запрещен. Просьба всех военнообязанных пройти в пункты сбора. Медицинским работникам – всем без исключения – проследовать к пункту у первого городского госпиталя. Гражданскому населению соблюдать...  
Редкие прохожие, так же как и Ло, всего на пару минут остановились под репродукторами, а потом без паники и суеты пошли дальше. Флеванс подобным не удивишь. На памяти Ло военное положение объявляли раза три. Несколько летних недель он просидел в бункере, а когда выбрался, его школа, дом и другие дома, – все было цело, только землю и крыши устилал толстый слой пепла, влажного от дождя.  
Ло пошел к первому городскому госпиталю, серые корпуса которого виднелись на севере. У трамвайной остановки к Ло присоединились еще трое, видно, пути так засыпало снегом, что транспорт не выехал из депо. Чем ближе был госпиталь, тем больше народу становилось в группе медиков, они тянулись вереницей, ступая след в след по проторенной в сугробах тропе. Все молчали, только слышалось, как мерно скрипит снег под сапогами.  
В холле госпиталя, так же друг за другом и не произнося ни слова, люди стояли под теплыми струями завесы из очищающего пара. Потом подходили к угрюмому старику, который проверял их одежду и обувь счетчиком радиации. А дальше медики отмечались у стола регистрации, где усталая бледная девушка заполняла документы.  
Она подняла на Ло покрасневшие, безобразно опухшие глаза и сказала:  
– Хирург... У нас две смены. Вас в какую? За ночную – дополнительные полпайка.  
– В дневную. – Ночью Ло должен был вернуться в лавочку обманщика Доффи.  
– Проходите во-он туда, получите форму и инструменты.

В операционной пахло горько и резко, воздух казался тяжелым и плотным, как стена. Лампы над столом помигивали, сбоил генератор. Ло то видел, как скальпель медленно погружается в плоть, то на долю секунды лезвие пропадало во тьме. Под металлическим острием расходилась кожа и слои мышц, крови было мало – скальпель врезался в тело, но не трогал крупные сосуды. Зато текло из сквозного отверстия: его пробила пуля, зацепившая печень, и раневой канал был так узок и гладок, как при попадании с большого расстояния.  
– Придержи здесь, – сказал Ло ассистенту. Его лоб был мокрым от испарины, мерзкая капля стекала по виску. Фильтры и нагреватели работали плохо, и в помещении сквозило горячими сухими струями.  
Когда металлические зубчики зажима захватили ткани, ассистент вполголоса спросил:  
– Доктор, вы знаете, с кем война?  
Ло промолчал, и ответил хирург из соседнего отсека за плотным синтетическим полотном:  
– У нас войны нет. Воюют наши соседи, а нам раненых принимать...  
Его перебило торопливое бормотание ассистента:  
– Крови-то, крови сколько, доктор!.. Я ничего не делал...  
– Заткнись. – Ло говорил спокойно. Полость у печени быстро наполнялась, белые ватные тампоны налились красным.  
В столичном госпитале приборы уже подали бы отрывистый сигнал о падении давления, а на мониторах кривая пульса вытянулась бы в нитку с редкими выступами. Но здесь оборудования просто не было.  
– Помирает, – равнодушно заключила пожилая медсестра и уже взялась за тряпку. – Я стол вымою, инструменты прокипячу. Нового пациента положим.  
– И ты тоже – заткнись, – процедил Ло. Он вынужден был перевязывать печеночную артерию, чтобы унять кровотечение и начать сшивать поврежденный фрагмент органа.  
– Может, лучше сделать тампонаду? – неуверенно начал ассистент и потянулся к марле. – Сделаем надрезы, выведем концы тампонов...  
Он осекся и побледнел, напоровшись на взгляд Ло.  
– Возьмите инструмент и вычерпайте кровь из брюшной полости.  
– Да, доктор.  
В молчании операция продолжалась. Руки Ло двигались, и под тонкими перчатками проступали линии татуировки DEATH на фалангах.

Ближе к полуночи у Ло болели руки от кончиков пальцев до плеч и ломило спину. Он ссутулился на лавке в сером квадратном помещении без окон – комнате отдыха хирургического отделения. Подле него стояла коробка с пайком: фляга чистой воды, тушенка, сухари, кубик рафинада и две капсулы с витаминами.  
Смена была закончена, Ло вымылся антисептическим раствором и переоделся, но от него все равно тяжело пахло кровью и горелым мясом. Он резал плоть, пилил кости, сшивал кожу, мышцы и сухожилия. Когда-то давно безумная Джора рассказывала ему сказку о четырех всадниках Апокалипсиса. И сейчас он чувствовал себя Смертью, которая восстала против своего союзника – Войны. Через его руки прошел десяток пациентов. Все выжили. Несколько из них умрет ночью, если не получит должного ухода. Ло хотел бы остаться и сам присмотреть за ними, но не мог: пришло время возвращаться на кладбище.  
Сейчас, когда большинство хирургов смены уже ушли домой и Ло остался в помещении один, он решил кое-что проверить. Его внимание было приковано к запертой двери в подсобку.  
Ло подошел, снял с шеи ржавый ключ – он легко скользнул в крошечную скважину и щелкнул дважды с каждым оборотом. Теперь в щели у косяка пробивался белый свет мощных ламп.  
За порогом была огромная лаборатория доктора Ло в лавке у кладбища. Били одиннадцать ходики с кукушкой.

На часах было три ночи.  
– Мясники! – Ло давно утих, исчерпал запас нецензурных слов и теперь ругался сдержанно. – Варвары!  
Перед ним на столе кипели в пробирках над горелками смеси, в большом прозрачном сосуде клубился грязно-серый туман. Ло придирчиво разглядывал вещество в плотно закрытой мензурке. Даже сквозь пробку просачивался резкий и едкий химический запах.  
– У них нет нужных для анестезии препаратов, – Ло разговаривал с Доффи, который удобно устроился в кресле подальше от стола. – Они используют губку с диэтиловым эфиром – суют под нос пациенту! Или колют морфий. У них нет коагулянта, нет запасов донорской крови. Даже камфары мало.  
Доффи сидел, подперев голову кулаком, и изредка кивал. На его губах блуждала улыбка. В яркой одежде и шубе из перьев он выделялся в блеклых залах лаборатории, как цветок среди песков пустыни.  
– Инструменты они кипятят в обычной воде, одноразовых скальпелей нет, – устало, уже гораздо тише говорил Ло. – Мой ассистент – дерьма кусок.  
– И что же ты делаешь сейчас? – Доффи положил ногу на ногу. Его узкий ботинок соскочил с пятки и покачивался на носке. Ло была видна тонкая, но крепкая, четко очерченная лодыжка – такая же медовая от загара, как и весь Доффи.  
– Пытаюсь синтезировать изофлуран. С закисью азота и кислорода его используют для наркоза. – Ло отвечал, а сам отстраненно думал о том, что кожа Доффи, должно быть, соленая от морской воды и гладкая, как галька, нагретая солнцем.  
Он поставил мензурку и подошел к Доффи вплотную со словами:  
– А еще я замотался и не сказал тебе: ты чертов лжец. Джора забыла меня. Все забыли. Ты не предупредил.  
Доффи беззаботно пожал плечами:  
– Вселенная стремится сохранить свое равновесие, Ло. Ты качнул чашу весов – вселенная ответила.  
– Ты знал, что так будет?  
– Я знал, что могут быть любые побочные эффекты, – он широко улыбнулся. – А теперь – довольно опытов. Ты должен осмотреть мои глаза.  
– Хорошо, – сказал Ло кисло, потому что ничего хорошего в происходящем не было. Он хотел продолжить эксперименты, а не играть в окулиста. Но пришлось отвести Доффи в один из кабинетов лаборатории. На белой стене висела таблица с рядами букв – Ло легко различал нижние мелкие строчки. Он усадил Доффи и велел:  
– Сними очки.  
Без причудливой оправы и темно-розовых стекол лицо Доффи стало моложе и серьезнее, показалась полоска незагорелой кожи. Веки были бледными, проглядывали тонкие голубоватые сосуды. Светлые ресницы, длинные и неровные, отбрасывали тени, отчего взгляд становился влажным и бархатистым. На Ло смотрели прозрачные холодные глаза. Левый отличался от правого лишь тем, что в нем не было зрачка: радужка слепо пялилась в никуда, а взгляд плыл – он казался одновременно обращенным вовнутрь и всеобъемлющим. Ло заметил в радужке свое четкое перевернутое изображение и темную тень позади себя.  
– Не смотри в него слишком долго, – тихо сказал Доффи.  
– Ты что-то видишь этим глазом? – Ло не отводил взгляда, и перевернутый Ло уставился на него в ответ, а тень расползалась, становясь все больше. У отражения было лицо с правильными чертами, прямым носом, полными, почти по-женски мягкими губами. Губы кривила усмешка, неприятная и едкая, на редкость высокомерная. В уголках рта кожу прорезали заметные морщины. Этот Ло был старше, в черных густых волосах серебрились нити седины. За его плечами клубилась густая тьма.  
– Я же сказал – не смотри, – с нажимом повторил Доффи и закрыл лицо ладонью. – Иногда я заглядываю в будущее. Иногда вижу мир чужими глазами.  
– И как там, в будущем?  
– Лучше, чем сейчас. За периодом упадка всегда следует эра процветания, – ответил Доффи. – Потому я и не стремлюсь как можно скорее покинуть лавочку желаний. Можно назвать мое заточение добровольным.  
Ло отвернулся. Он установил впереди и сбоку две лампы, и теперь их лучи проходили через линзы, фокусируясь на левом глазу. Ло натянул тонкие перчатки и сквозь мощную лупу тщательно осматривал склеру и роговицу, отогнул верхнее и нижнее веко. Ему странно нравилось ощущать под пальцами, как подрагивают ресницы Доффи.  
– Кто или что удерживает тебя в лавке желаний? – спросил Ло и подсветил лампой второй глаз, алый от лопнувших мелких сосудов. У ресниц на нижнем веке скопилась влага, словно правый глаз все время плакал.  
– Я в тюрьме, – негромко сказал Доффи. – Давным-давно я хотел захватить мир. Точнее, ту часть мира, которая мне нравилась. Я был очень силен и почти сравнялся с богом...  
– Я научный атеист и противник устаревших верований, – Ло поморщился.  
– Научный атеист? – Доффи расхохотался ему в лицо. – И какая наука объясняет тебе устройство нашей лавки?  
– Квантовая физика.  
Доффи утих, но его губы крупно дрожали. Он явно с трудом сдерживал смех, когда говорил:  
– Ладно, пусть так, мой дорогой материалист. Тогда скажу иначе. Я из древнего аристократического рода. Мы веками жили изолированно на священной земле... – Он прервал самого себя и подобрал другие слова: – Точнее, на острове, который был защищен силовыми полями. По технологическому развитию мы на тысячи лет опередили остальное человечество. Мы наблюдали за вашей цивилизацией, но не вмешивались.  
– А ты вмешался, – понял Ло по самодовольной ухмылке.  
– Да. И мой брат Роси сделал все, чтобы я был наказан. За исполнение своих желаний он отдал голос и стал немым. Когда меня заключили во временной континуум, Роси сказал, что хочет остаться со мной навсегда. А я сказал – не хочу его видеть. И теперь он всегда со мной, но мы никогда не встречаемся.  
Он помолчал немного, а потом положил шершавую ладонь на щеку Ло и прошептал:  
– Но если ты сам, своим умом, освоишь наши технологии – они будут твоими. И когда-нибудь ты сделаешь этот мир лучше. Сделаешь таким, чтобы мне захотелось выйти из тюрьмы и увидеть его...  
Ло скептически хмыкнул.  
– Атеист, материалист, хирург... – с нежностью произносил Доффи и все ближе наклонялся к нему, касался теплым дыханием его губ. – Ты станешь моей правой рукой в новом мире...  
– Не двигайся, – одернул Ло и, рассматривая левый глаз Доффи, проговорил задумчиво: – Толщина оболочек, их цвет и прозрачность в пределах нормы. Но нет зрачка.  
– Должно быть, его и правда нет, раз так говорит доктор Трафальгар Ло, – согласился Доффи с легкой издевкой.  
Ло долго возился, он и сам уже плохо видел – таблица на стене начала расплываться. Наваливалась усталость, с которой до того он справлялся с помощью крепкого кофе, да и резкие запахи лаборатории бодрили. Теперь же он смотрел на покрасневший белок и мутную склеру, а мысли распадались на части и растекались, как горячий парафин.  
– Ты и правда скоро ослепнешь, – сонно объявил Ло.  
– Если ты меня не вылечишь, доктор. Не изготовишь для меня механический или не синтезируешь органический глаз, – Доффи надел очки и стремительно поднялся: – Идем, время отдохнуть и погреться на солнце.

На обжигающе горячем песке Доффи сбросил с себя одежду и обнаженным вошел в воду. Волны набегали раз за разом, обхватывая его лодыжки, поднимаясь выше-выше, к узким бедрам и поджарой заднице. И вот уже соленой пеной обдавало крепкую спину и широкие плечи. Он поднял руку – сверкнули брызги – и помахал Ло, застывшему у кромки воды.  
– Иди ко мне! – Сквозь плеск прибоя и шелест песка голос звучал приглушенно. – Ну же, чего ты боишься?  
Ло не умел плавать, как и все жители Флеванса. В столице были бассейны с особым раствором, но они вызывали у Ло лишь отвращение – хлорированные аквариумы с людьми вместо рыб.  
– Я не дам тебе утонуть! – смеялся Доффи. – Не думал, что ты такой трус!  
Ло словно со стороны увидел, как расшнуровывает и скидывает сапоги, стаскивает одежду. Он ступил на полосу влажного текучего песка, вода с непривычки показалась холодной. Струи просочились сквозь пальцы ног, омыли стопу и пощекотали пятку. Ло сделал еще несколько шагов – упругие волны то пытались вытолкнуть его на берег, то с силой тянули на глубину. По его колену скользнула нить водорослей. Ноги мерзли, а плечи пекло солнцем. Ло сделал еще пару неуверенных шагов, а потом дно исчезло, и он ухнул на глубину. Вода накрыла его с головой и сомкнулась, перед глазами поплыло зеленое марево с вкраплением радужных пузырей воздуха. Ло не двигался, он завис между далеким дном и поверхностью, а потом море неохотно начало поднимать его обратно к солнцу. Чужие руки осторожно поддержали Ло, и он вынырнул. По лицу текли соленые капли, ресницы склеились, мокрые волосы прилипли ко лбу.  
– Знаешь, обычно, когда тонут, бьют руками по воде и дергаются, – задумчиво сказал Доффи. Он стоял так близко, что можно было ощутить дыхание. Его большие ладони легли на пояс Ло, но от движения волн скользнули выше по спине, а когда море схлынуло, опустились и провели по бедрам.  
– Тело легче воды, поэтому должно всплывать, – быстро сказал Ло и закрыл рот, чтобы не наглотаться, пропустил волну и продолжил: – А ты что? Стоишь на дне?  
– На камне. Но для тебя все равно слишком глубоко. – Мокрые губы Доффи блестели, по стеклам очков скользили капли.  
Море уравняло их в росте, и Ло смотрел Доффи прямо в лицо. Их мерно покачивало: то кидало ближе друг к другу – так, что они соприкасались, – то потоком пыталось растащить в разные стороны.  
Ло положил руки на плечи Доффи и, преодолев расстояние в пару дюймов, коротко прижался к его горьким от соли обветренным губам. Море шумело оглушительно. Но сердце стучало громче, яростнее, словно хотело, чтобы треснули ребра.  
– Выглядишь так, будто сейчас утонешь, – Доффи рассмеялся неслышно за шелестом волн и потянул Ло к берегу. – А ты и правда легкий. Кожа да кости. Не то что морем вынесет – ветром сдует.  
Ло брел к полосе золотистого песка, а море струилось от его пояса к коленям, и он ощущал, как возвращается тяжесть его собственного тела. Он и не знал, как это, когда тебя держит вода и две чужие сильные руки.  
Ло поднял взгляд от воды – Доффи протягивал ему ладонь. Он уже успел накинуть на голое тело шубу, и ее розовые перья стекали по груди и животу, прикрывая пах. И Ло пожалел, что лишь мельком увидел толстый ствол члена. Это был определенно самый крупный орган из тех, что Ло доводилось наблюдать, и он вызывал интерес как редкий анатомический образец.  
– Не делай такое серьезное лицо, – сказал Доффи и за руку повел Ло за собой к хижине с крышей из пальмовых листьев. Раскаленный песок обжигал стопы, под лучами солнца на коже испарялись капли, оставляя частицы соли. Ло щурился и с трудом против света различал силуэт Доффи. Казалось, что шуба обратилась в два огромных крыла, а сам Доффи стал птицей с человеческой головой.  
К полумраку хижины глаза привыкли не сразу – Ло был растерян и дезориентирован. Казалось, что вокруг танцуют цветные блики и всполохи.  
Доффи уложил его в гнездо из тонких одеял и мокро целовал линии татуировок под ключицами, гладил по впалому животу. Ло качало, словно на волнах, тело запомнило упругие движения воды, голова все сильнее кружилась. Он тихо застонал, когда горячие губы сомкнулись на его члене и Доффи впустил головку в свой рот. Ло сгреб перья в горсть и нервно вздрагивал. К стволу и чувствительной уздечке плотно прижимался язык Доффи, а потом губы скользнули до самого основания члена с пошлым хлюпающим звуком.  
Ло никогда еще так жадно и старательно не отсасывали. Он стонал все громче, чужим низким голосом, и не сдержался – ухватил Доффи за волосы, грубо притиснул к себе, резко дернулся и кончил глубоко в рот.  
Когда Ло неохотно разжал пальцы и откинулся на одеяло, Доффи облизнул красные губы и весело заявил:  
– А ты не слишком внимателен к партнеру.  
Он говорил сипло, должно быть, из-за несдержанности Ло у него саднило горло.  
Ло только усмехнулся: он и правда часто бывал небрежен и равнодушен к тем, кого трахал. Но сейчас он чувствовал легкую вину. Ло долго болел, и в последние полгода у него уже не стояло. Он впервые за долгое время так сладко кончил. Наверное, от этого в груди появилось необъяснимое покалывание, словно тонкая игла царапала по сердцу. Он притянул Доффи к себе, благодарно поцеловал и ощутил соленый привкус волн с горьковатым оттенком. Сердце застучало так сильно, что невидимая игла вошла глубже, стало больно и душно. Ло закрыл глаза и постарался восстановить дыхание.  
– Ты засыпаешь, – шепнул Доффи и прижался твердым членом к его бедру.  
– Я так устал... Прости меня.  
Ло не знал, за что извиняется и к кому обращается, его затягивала дрема. Он все глубже засыпал под ритмичные движения Доффи, который терся об него и прерывисто дышал. Кажется, Доффи делал с ним что-то еще. Ло смутно запомнил, как Доффи без усилия раздвигает его колени, с нажимом гладит ноги, но дальше весь мир растворился и исчез. 

Во сне Ло видел, как идет вниз по ступеням к окованной железом двери с мощным замком в виде сердца. Видел свою подрагивающую руку, которая вставляла ключ в скважину.  
«Не открывай, – шепотом просил сам себя Ло. – Только не открывай». Но он не мог остановить руку, и ключ со скрежетом ворочался в неподатливом замке, в самой сердцевине сердца из белого золота с черными каплями оникса.  
«Не открывай!»  
Все заволакивало тьмой, а когда она редела, то Ло вновь оказывался стоящим на потертых каменных ступенях с фонарем в одной руке и ключом в другой. Он дышал медленно и будто через раз, затхлый влажный воздух пах плесенью и тленом. Лестница опять вела Ло в подвал, к золотому сердцу на двери. Пятна света желтыми искрами загорались в черноте ониксов, очерчивали тонкую вязь кружева из платины.  
Сцена вновь и вновь прокручивалась в мыслях, вязкая, монотонная, одуряющая. Ло раз за разом спускался в подземелье к двери, стараясь ступать тихо, и вглядывался в каждую тень.  
Ключ крутился в замке и делал оборот за оборотом – Ло считал их вслух, но на одиннадцатом всегда останавливался и отдергивал руку.  
«Не открывай!»  
Снова тьма. И снова Ло с фонарем и ключом спускался по лестнице. А за ним тихо и безмолвно шел кто-то еще, и когда Ло мельком обернулся, то различил на периферии зрения красный изгиб улыбки Роси. 

Ло проснулся рано утром в своей комнате. В волосах запуталась нить водорослей, а на одеяле лежало нереально яркое розовое перо. Оно казалось нарисованным одним росчерком кисти поверх плоскости холодно-серого пространства. Ло покрутил перо в пальцах, погладил и бережно положил на подушку. После душа он оделся и спрятал длинное и жесткое на ощупь перо в одну из сумок на поясе, как самую настоящую драгоценность. Он почувствовал себя ребенком, у которого есть свои маленькие секреты, цветные стеклышки, ракушки, собачки от молнии. И сердце по-детски наивно трепыхалось и стучало часто-часто.  
На кухне Ло ждал завтрак: свежий черный кофе с терпким и горьким запахом, сладкая овсяная каша и сочный персик с такой нежной и тонкой бархатной шкуркой, что страшно было взять в руки. Кружка кофе прижимала к столу записку: «Когда-то, до Третьей мировой войны, так ели обычные люди. Сейчас такое могут себе позволить лишь богачи из закрытых кварталов столицы. Надеюсь, тебе понравится. Искренне твой Доффи».  
Для Ло, привыкшего к концентратам, искусственным смесям, мелким грызунам или заспиртованным змеям с ящерицами, вкус еды был непривычным и тонким с едва различимыми оттенками. Он неуверенно надкусывал персик и слизывал капли сока, которые стекали по пальцам. Губы стали горько-сладкими, а во рту остался легкий привкус кофе даже после чистящего зубного геля.  
Записка Доффи легла в сумку на поясе подле розового пера.  
– Ты становишься сентиментальным, – с усмешкой укорил себя Ло и вышел в комнату с похоронными венками. Там среди цветов за прилавком сидел Роси и жестами разговаривал с незнакомой женщиной. Она стояла в профиль к Ло, и волосы со странным зеленым отливом закрывали большую часть ее лица.  
– Я должна отдать свою молодость и красоту? – холодно процедила незнакомка, опершись ладонями о прилавок и ниже наклонившись к Роси. – За любовь? Да разве это равноценный обмен?  
Роси беззвучно ответил, его руки вспорхнули вверх, как две большие птицы, и бессильно упали.  
Женщина помотала головой, резко развернулась и, печатая шаг, пошла прочь. Быстро завертелись бумажные вертушки, звякнули колокольчики у выхода из лавки. На мгновение за порогом показался незнакомый пейзаж, заснеженные холмы, черные скалы и свинцово-серое море вдали, а потом дверь захлопнулась.  
Роси улыбнулся и протянул Ло потертый конверт, запечатанный красной каплей воска.  
– Письмо?  
Роси указал пальцем на себя.  
– От тебя, – понял Ло. – Прочту вечером.  
Он положил конверт во внутренний карман плаща, потом проверил фильтры в респираторе, взял свой чемодан и молча покинул лавку. Спиной он чувствовал тяжелый и напряженный взгляд Роси.

Утро выдалось сумрачным и холодным. Вдали за круговертью метели выли сирены, а когда Ло переходил мост через реку, то на фоне свинцового неба проявился из снежной хмари военный дирижабль. Огромный цеппелин плыл так низко над землей, что казалось, вот-вот зацепит фонарные столбы своим металлическим, туго набитым снарядами брюхом. Он был похож на мертвую тушу кита, гору из шкуры, жира и каркаса костей, которую распотрошили и запихали внутрь бомбы. За цеппелином медленно, как похоронная процессия, тянулись дирижабли поменьше, и за ними оставался грязный дымный след.  
Будут бомбить. Скоро у медиков прибавится работы, а госпиталь переполнится. Ло ускорил шаг и раздраженно подумал о том, что старается, лечит людей только для того, чтобы другие люди могли снова их увечить.  
Он явился в госпиталь мрачный и злой. Его отчего-то снова попросили показать документы и опять определили в первую смену. В ординаторской на него посмотрели слегка удивленно, один из его вчерашних ассистентов спросил:  
– Вас из инфекционного перевели? Там, говорят, тоже рук не хватает, но мы тут совсем зашиваемся... – Он сухо рассмеялся, будто шутка удалась, и продолжил: – Так что, если вы скальпель в руках можете держать, то уже хорошо.  
– Могу, – тихо сказал Ло. Ассистент, медсестры и доктора глядели сквозь него, устало и рассеянно. – Но сначала я хотел бы осмотреть прооперированных вчера пациентов четвертой палаты.  
– Четвертой? Кто их доктор?.. Никто не помнит? – Пожилая медсестра пролистала записи, но ничего не нашла. – Осмотрите, раз хотите.  
У Ло была собственная папка с заметками, он вытащил ее из чемодана и отправился на осмотр. Шаги были тяжелыми. Он уже понял, что чертова вселенная снова стерла его из людской памяти. Он стал, как следы на песке – набежит волна и выровняет песок.  
«Может, возьмешь еще славу и богатство? Люди будут поклоняться тебе как великому целителю», – Ло вспомнил слова Доффи – то предложение, от которого он так легко отказался. Теперь уже никогда никто в мире не узнает о талантливом молодом хирурге, докторе Трафальгаре Ло. Кого-то помнят веками, а кого-то забывают каждый день. И вот эта шутка действительно была смешной. 

Ло точно знал, что за ночь могло умереть несколько его пациентов: они были совсем плохи, лежали в беспамятстве. Но в четвертой палате все, кого лично он оперировал, дожили до утра. Их состояние было стабильным – смерть отступила.  
После полудня Ло отправился в соседний корпус на обязательную короткую лекцию по радиоактивному заражению тканей. Он поднялся на верхний этаж, чтобы попасть к надземному переходу в другой корпус, и теперь шел через детское инфекционное отделение. Здесь было шумно, сильно пахло травяными отварами, спиртом и гнилью. Он проходил мимо открытой двери палаты и мельком увидел маленьких пациентов. Один из них, мальчик лет шести, уставился на Ло широко распахнутыми глазами. Мгновение спустя огромные темные глаза наполнились мутными слезами, и мальчик в голос завыл так, как воют напуганные животные. Его крик подхватили другие дети – теперь все они обернулись к Ло и плакали, давясь слезами. Они рыдали от печали и отчаяния, словно всерьез поняли, что госпиталь забит, медикаментов не хватает и каждый третий из них умрет. Они будто впервые столкнулись с пониманием – умирают не только взрослые и старики.  
А юная медсестра, серая от усталости, спала на стуле в углу палаты и не просыпалась.  
– Не кричите. – Ло вошел. В потоке беспорядочных рыданий он различил приглушенный нехороший хрип. Задыхался ребенок.  
Ло быстро огляделся, мазнул взглядом по заплаканным красным лицам и вычленил одно, болезненно-синюшное. Мальчик откинулся на койке, широко распахнул рот с запекшимися губами и судорожно пытался вдохнуть. Слышался тонкий и сухой змеиный свист. Должно быть, дифтерия: слизь и пленки забили горло, и оно вот-вот наглухо сомкнется.  
Ло наклонился к спящей медсестре и влепил ей пощечину, а потом быстро натянул тонкие перчатки и склонился над мальчиком. В кармане был только личный одноразовый скальпель и зажим – Ло разорвал упаковки.  
– Что?.. – просипела медсестра за его спиной. – Что такое?  
– Инструменты неси! – велел Ло, не отвлекаясь от ребенка, который совсем ослаб и, кажется, потерял сознание. – Расширитель, канюлю.  
– Канюлю?  
– Трубку для трахеи.  
Он сделал один точный моментальный разрез по шее мальчика. Лезвие прошло ниже щитовидного хряща и рассекло стенку дыхательного горла. Сбоку потекла кровь, ткани судорожно подергивались. Зажим погрузился в рассеченные слои, Ло вслепую продвинул его еще глубже и стиснул.  
Испуганная медсестра высыпала инструменты прямо на койку. Ло выхватил из них крючок, подцепил край гортани и зафиксировал. Быстро промокнул кровь тампоном и плавно засунул в разрез на трахее трубку. Пару мгновений ничего не происходило, а потом грудь ребенка поднялась и опустилась, через канюлю наружу выплеснулись склизкие грязные комки. Мальчик закашлялся, но смог глотнуть воздуха через трубку.  
– Обезболивающее ему введите, – сказал Ло. Предстояло еще исправить свои ошибки, полностью остановить кровь и тщательно зашить то, что было в спешке искромсано скальпелем.  
– Как вы так, доктор? Взяли да разрезали, надо же, – бормотала медсестра, наполняя из ампулы шприц.  
– А вы как так? – Ло мельком посмотрел в мутные глаза с крошечными суженными зрачками. Ее лицо было болезненно-желтушным, щеки впали. Она, похоже, кололась морфием.  
– Вы не говорите никому, – тоскливо попросила она.  
– Даже если расскажу – уже завтра все забудут, – тихо произнес Ло. – И ты меня забудешь. И все эти дети. Ты понимаешь, я ведь и не знал, что так случится. Ты когда-нибудь была на кладбище, в лавке желаний?  
Она молчала, видно, решив, что он ее брат по зависимости, конченый морфинист.

Вечером Ло сидел в комнате отдыха, пил цикорий и жевал сухари. Руки так устали, что пальцы плохо гнулись. Иногда к нему подходили другие медики, и он перекидывался с ними парой слов. Он не следил за тем, что говорит, поскольку знал: как только пробьет двенадцать ночи, все его слова и поступки сотрутся из чужой памяти. Если бы он захотел, то мог бы убить человека, украсть со склада морфий и вкатить себе дозу, изнасиловать медсестру или выкинуть из окна ребенка. Он мог делать что угодно, и никто бы об этом не вспомнил. Забавно. Ло ухмылялся.  
Он разгрыз сухарь, запил остывшим цикорием и вытащил из кармана письмо от Роси. Не таясь, при всех вскрыл конверт и проглядел послание. Неровные строки наползали одна на другую. На листе были бурые пятна, похожие на кровь.  
«Ло, мой брат – чудовище, – так начиналось письмо. – Когда-то он захватил власть на огромном полуострове, накрыл все королевство силовым полем. Он принес людям новые технологии, построил госпитали, университеты, театры. Но он же создал заводы, продавал другим странам наркотики и оружие».  
– Наркотой и оружием торгуют и во Флевансе, – вслух обратился Ло к медсестре-морфинистке. – Это делают многие, что тут такого?  
– О чем вы, доктор? – пролепетала она.  
– Да так, мысли вслух. Завтра ты забудешь.  
Ло вернулся к письму и прочел про себя: «Люди разрабатывали бы такое оружие еще столетия, а Доффи сразу дал им его, вложил в руки. Ло, он опасное существо. Доффи даже нельзя назвать человеком. И ты не должен помогать ему и верить его словам. Если мы – ты и я – объединимся, то удержим Доффи в лавке желаний, и он никогда больше никому не навредит. Пожалуйста, Ло, помоги мне».  
Записка резко обрывалась – дальше шли каракули, будто птица лапой написала.  
Ло едва успел дочитать, как свет в ординаторской замигал, а потом с треском погас. Пару мгновений теплились красноватые аварийные лампы, а потом и они потухли. Теперь в полумраке виднелись лишь сероватые пятна лиц и белели медицинские халаты.  
Должно быть, брюхо какого-то военного дирижабля смяло вышки ветряков, электричество вырубилось, и аварийный генератор не справился с нагрузкой. Могло пройти несколько часов, прежде чем отремонтируют ветряк, а на гидрогенератор на плотине рассчитывать не приходилось – зимой река давала мало энергии.  
Ло так и не успел обдумать письмо, он вместе со всеми вернулся к работе. Все были спокойны и собраны, во Флевансе люди мало чему удивлялись.  
Теперь в операционной горели свечи, и в их неровном свете Ло аккуратно усекал ткани вокруг рваной раны. Рядом в металлической плошке лежали красные от крови тампоны, мелкие осколки кости, тонкие деревянные щепки и грязь. Пламя плясало на фитиле, блики пятнами прыгали по лезвию скальпеля, и Ло хмурился. В помещении становилось жарко и душно – отключились фильтрующие установки. Шел лишь слабый приток дрянного без очистки воздуха, да еще и свечи чадили. Медики и пациенты были в респираторах – слышались шумные, натужные выдохи и вдохи.  
– Фонаря на батарейках у вас нет? – спросил Ло и сморгнул пот, заливающий глаза.  
– Фонари есть, – пробубнил ассистент через респиратор. – Но мало. На всех не хватило.  
– Зашивай, – велел ему Ло и отступил от стола.  
– А вы куда, доктор?  
– В свою лабораторию.  
Ло уже сдирал перчатки и доставал ржавый металлический ключ. Ассистент замер с иглой в руке и сквозь прозрачную загородку смотрел, как Ло отпирает шкаф с редкими медикаментами. За дверцей было светло. Ло шагнул внутрь шкафа и оказался у своего рабочего стола. Взял фонарь, пару комплектов одноразовых инструментов, несколько банок с целебными порошками и вновь вернулся в темную операционную.  
– Как вы это?..  
На него уставились, у одного из медиков из рук со звоном выпал пинцет.  
– Не отвлекайтесь, – холодно сказал Ло, раздал пакеты с инструментами и склонился над пациентом. Все умолкли, они просто не могли мысленно переварить и усвоить то, что увидели. Ло стал для них как кость в горле. Словно щепка в ране – инородное тело, которое следует извлечь.  
– Вколите морфий, – приказал Ло, когда заметил, что человек на его столе открывает мутные глаза. – Он приходит в себя.  
Тело под его скальпелем тяжело заворочалось и тихо с мукой заныло на одной ноте, заскулило от боли.  
– Н-не з-забирай меня... – выдавили губы раненого, – ...смерть.  
Он с ужасом смотрел прямо в лицо Ло и умолял. 

Ло вернулся в лавку желаний за пару часов до полуночи усталый и бледный. Автоматически, бездумно, вымылся, переоделся, сел на кухне и навалился локтями на стол. Долго смотрел прямо перед собой, и ему чудилось, что он все еще очищает раны, срезает края и накладывает швы стежок за стежком.  
Роси подошел неслышно, поставил на стол чашку горячего цикория, печально заглянул Ло прямо в глаза и тихо ушел.  
– Спасибо, – вслед ему поблагодарил Ло. Он боялся, что Роси пристанет к нему с расспросами, понапишет записок, будет неуклюже махать руками, пытаться одними губами что-то сказать. Но Роси оставил его одного в теплой светлой кухне и ни о чем не спрашивал. 

Ло нашел в библиотеке все, что было необходимо. Чертежи аппарата для газовой анестезии, подробные схемы и тетрадь с записями неизвестного, где строки были выведены зелеными чернилами. С книгами в руках Ло шел по винтовой лестнице, спускался к полкам с более ранними трудами. Смотрел себе под ноги, чтобы не упасть, видел носки своих сапог и потертые каменные ступени. Ло сделал еще пару шагов, остановился и огляделся. Лестница была точь-в-точь как та, что он видел во сне. И может быть, в самом низу его ждала мощная дверь с замком в виде сердца. Он решил, что спустится туда, но позже. Сейчас же его больше интересовали записи о создании искусственных глаз.  
Много часов Ло провел в лаборатории. Он ощущал, как время проходит сквозь него вместе с сотнями прочитанных страниц. Книги одна за другой ложились в стопки у его стола, пол устилали мятые чертежи. Ло делал пометки, исписывал лист за листом, но часы на стене словно остановились. Минутная стрелка двигалась так медленно и неохотно, будто крутилась не в воздухе, а в густом клее.  
Ближе к двенадцати ночи Ло услышал карканье, это вернулся черный ворон. Птица уселась на стол и постучала клювом сначала по чертежам медицинской техники, а потом по трактату об искусственном формировании органического глаза.  
– И что ты имел в виду? – спросил Ло. Его собственные глаза болели от усталости так сильно, что им не повредила бы замена на новые.  
Ворон нахохлился, кивнул на книгу, затем на трактат.  
– Хочешь сказать: я читаю то одно, то другое? – понял Ло. – Я хочу знать все и сразу. И мне еще чертовски много нужно выучить.  
Ворон склонил голову набок и посмотрел укоризненно.  
– Думаешь, мне нужно отдохнуть? Намекаешь, что я дерьмово выгляжу?  
– Дерьмово, – внезапно ответил ворон голосом Ло. – Нужно отдохнуть.  
– Ладно-ладно, – поспешно согласился Ло. У него возникло неприятное ощущение, что он разговаривает сам с собой. 

В комнате Средиземного моря диск солнца только-только оторвался от воды, и рассветное холодно-красное небо отражалось в волнах. Прохладный ветер трепал волосы Ло и влажно облизывал скулы. Берег был пуст, куда ни глянь, и тянулся бесконечной полосой, что исчезала в полупрозрачной дымке. Только у воды торчал из песка сложенный зонт и на его верхушке сидел черный ворон. Вдали виднелась пальмовая крыша хижины – в ее сторону Ло и побрел под шелест и скрип песка.  
На пороге он остановился и заглянул внутрь. Там, в лучах неровного утреннего света, на полу было свито громадное гнездо из одеял и сухой травы. Кое-где в стеблях поблескивали цветные панцири ракушек, матово сияли крупные жемчужины. В гнезде в такт тихому ровному дыханию вздымался огромный клубок ярко-розовых перьев. Должно быть, Доффи спал под своей шубой. Ло неуверенно приблизился, опустился на колени, тронул край перьев, и они затрепетали под его пальцами. С шелестом шуба начала разворачиваться и плавно раскрылась – длинное крыло уперлось в потолок. Показалась часть лица Доффи: он щурил глаза и смотрел в пространство рассеянно и сонно. Когда Доффи заворочался в гнезде, стало видно, что рук у него нет: спина и лопатки покрыты перьями, а широкие плечи переходят в мощные крылья. Ниже пояса он выглядел как птица – нервно скребли по краю гнезда его крепкие когтистые лапы, торчал хвост с длинными рулевыми перьями. Лишь голова и грудь были человеческими.  
– Слишком рано... – чужим хриплым голосом сказал Доффи и сцапал Ло за локоть сильной лапой с растопыренными пальцами. – Часы еще не пробили двенадцать. Зачем ты пришел?  
– Ты не запрещал мне приходить. – Ло с интересом разглядывал его странное пернатое тело.  
– А надо было запретить, – недовольно со сна проворчал Доффи и подтащил Ло ближе. – Когда в обычном мире день, я оборачиваюсь птицей и улетаю за море. Сейчас я вернулся. Но, как ты понимаешь, еще не успел превратиться обратно.  
Он дернул Ло и грубо заволок в сплетение трав и ткани, подмял под себя и накрыл крыльями.  
В гнезде было тепло, пахло увядшими цветами, сухой листвой и красным молодым вином. Ло не мог пошевелиться – тяжелый Доффи удерживал его под собой, жарко дышал на ухо. Мир сузился до тускло-зеленых стеблей, лепестка ириса и щекотных розовых перьев, что были повсюду. Ло скосил глаза и прямо перед собой увидел оперенное плечо и загорелую шею с парой налипших крупинок морской соли.  
– Доффи, зачем ты дал людям высокие технологии? Оружие и прочее? – разглядывая кристаллы соли, тихо проговорил Ло.  
– Я дал им знания, – пробормотал Доффи и шумно зевнул. – Мое королевство вышло на рынок оружия, чтобы поднять экономику. Мы продавали винтовки, но никого не заставляли спускать курок.  
– Ничего не имею против убийств, когда это личные разборки нескольких человек. А война мне совсем не нравится, – недовольно заявил Ло.  
– Я учту. – Слова Доффи прозвучали серьезно, без малейшего намека на улыбку. – Когда-нибудь я выйду отсюда и построю новый мир. И надеюсь, что ты будешь на моей стороне.  
– Мне кажется, или я очень нужен тебе? – У Ло возникли подозрения. – Ты чего-то не договариваешь.  
– Честно сказать?  
Лапы Доффи сильнее сгребли Ло, когти вскользь неглубоко оцарапали ногу.  
– Да. – Ло показалось, что под весом Доффи у него сейчас промнутся и сломаются ребра.  
– Ты ведь знаешь, что я не могу покинуть лавку желаний? – глухо донеслось из сплетения перьев. – Если я выйду за пределы кладбища – истлею за мгновение и рассыплюсь прахом. Время в лавке стоит на месте. Но снаружи все сотни лет, что я прожил, вернутся ко мне.  
Он зевнул и закончил:  
– А ты, светило медицины, будущий гениальный ученый, мог бы сделать мое тело стабильным и бессмертным. Ты когда-нибудь сможешь даже воскрешать мертвых.  
– Это же невозможно – воскрешать, – Ло сделалось смешно. – Если, конечно, ты не про реанимацию.  
– Я про то, что ты станешь врачом с особыми способностями и сможешь спасать даже смертельно больных... А теперь замолчи, глупый атеист, я хочу спать.  
Он словно стал легче и уже не так давил на грудь. Ло смежил веки, его укачивало размеренным шумом волн и дыханием Доффи. Он ощущал, как совсем близко пульсирует чужое сердце. Стало так спокойно, как давно не было. Ло задремал ненадолго, а когда вновь открыл глаза, то понял, что теперь лежит сверху на груди Доффи. Он сместился, устроился под боком. У Доффи все еще были крылья, но он спокойно спал на спине как человек, а его лапы уже обратились обнаженными ногами. Ло с нажимом провел по его поджарому животу, тронул жесткую дорожку волос ниже пупка и накрыл ладонью пах. Член у Доффи был крупным, с большой головкой и толстым стволом. Ло лишь провел одним пальцем от основания до головки по нежной горячей коже, а член уже начал твердеть и подниматься. Он завораживал своим размером и совершенством формы, заставляя продолжать трогать и разглядывать его. Наконец Ло обхватил тяжелый ствол и погладил настойчивее.  
Доффи глубоко вздохнул, пошевелился и сказал:  
– Если тебе нужна смазка – где-то в гнезде есть апельсиновое масло.  
Ло сел, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза. Лицо Доффи было спокойным и отстраненным, он, кажется, ничего не имел против того, чтобы его трахнули в задницу.  
– Ты уверен? – Ло все же уточнил.  
– А ты? – с легкой издевкой спросил Доффи. – Может, ты сам хочешь, чтобы я взял тебя?  
– У тебя слишком большой. В меня такой член не влезет. – Ло вытянул из сплетения стеблей полупрозрачную банку масла. Крышка легко открылась, и кисло-сладкий запах цедры смешался с соленым привкусом моря. – Мы анатомически плохо совместимы.  
Доффи был податливым и сонным, он лениво раздвинул колени и легко принял в себя скользкий от масла палец. Ло видел, как погружаются фаланга за фалангой до самых костяшек. Внутри было жарко и так тесно, что второй палец протискивался с трудом, но Доффи явно умел расслабляться – он не зажимался, широко разводил длинные ноги. Розовые крылья трепетали, то полностью распрямляясь, то складываясь, и щекотали перьями шею и спину Ло. У Доффи все сильнее дрожало правое бедро, Ло успокаивающе погладил его по ноге от колена до ягодиц и нащупал пару перьев, которые остались от хвоста.  
Пальцы Ло с тихим хлюпающим звуком выскользнули наружу, блестящей каплей вытекло масло.  
– Ты скажешь, если тебе станет больно? – серьезно уточнил Ло и накрыл его тело своим, расстегнул брюки, потерся стоящим членом о твердый, как каменный, член Доффи.  
– Я скажу: разденься, – Доффи ухмылялся, его взгляд был туманным и рассеянным. Левый глаз смотрел слепо, а правый стал черным от расширившегося зрачка.  
Ло нахмурился и неохотно отстранился. Он был слишком возбужден, и оттого пальцы дрожали и с трудом справлялись с застежками. За годы после Третьей войны Ло, как и многие другие, привык всегда оставаться в защитном костюме, а порой и в респираторе. И сейчас ему стало не по себе от того, как заинтересованно в упор разглядывает его Доффи.  
– Мне нравится твоя татуировка, – сказал Доффи. Он согнул ногу в колене и провел ступней по груди Ло там, где по коже вились десятки линий большого черного сердца.  
Ло не ответил. Он подхватил Доффи под коленки, раздвинул его ноги шире, нетерпеливо и грубо присунул член. От резких движений сухо захрустели стебли гнезда и смятые панцири мелких ракушек.  
Доффи не двигался – только распростертые крылья трепетали.  
– Н-не сломай мне перья... – потребовал он и так сжался внутри, что стал слишком узким.  
Ло остановился, лег на него и мягко поцеловал под ключицами, куда дотянулся. Кожа была гладкой с легким привкусом моря, на языке растворилась крупица соли. Разница в росте была слишком велика, и Ло жалел, что не может прижаться губами к губам. Он снова двигался, но теперь плавно, в такт монотонному шепоту волн. Доффи еле слышно низким голосом застонал, обхватил его ногами и обнял крыльями. Утренний свет проходил сквозь перья и окрашивал мир в розовый.  
Доффи сам подался на член, и ствол туго вошел до основания. Ло захлебнулся дыханием и коротким хриплым вскриком, его накрыло до темноты перед глазами, до оглушительного стука сердца, который перекрыл все прочие звуки. Ло судорожно стиснул задницу Доффи, впившись пальцами, и кончил внутрь. А потом расслабился и почувствовал себя морем, которое разбилось о скалы и схлынуло.  
Сначала он видел лишь цветные всполохи и чувствовал аромат апельсинов. Чужие пальцы легко трепали его по затылку, перебирая пряди волос.  
– Поцелуй меня, – сказал невидимый за всполохами Доффи.  
Ло сместился выше, лизнул его в губы, а потом настойчиво поцеловал, глубоко проникая языком. В бедро Ло упирался все еще твердый член Доффи, тыкался мокрой головкой.  
– Я тебе подрочу...  
– Нет, – прервал Доффи. – У меня уже появились руки. Я сам себе подрочу – ты не дотянешься.  
Ло был для него, непомерно высокого, неудобным партнером. А Доффи хотел, явно хотел целоваться с ним. Его жесткие и обветренные губы стали влажными и красными. Когда он кончил, резко и внезапно, его дрожь и его стон передались Ло.  
– Когда-нибудь, – сказал Доффи и положил тяжелую ладонь на задницу Ло, – ты захочешь мой член.  
– Не уверен, – хмуро возразил Ло, он чувствовал длинные твердые пальцы Доффи между своих ягодиц. – Мне больше нравится быть сверху.  
– Это пока, – в голосе Доффи звучала уверенность. – А потом ты поймешь, как приятно, когда в тебя входит большой член. Он горячий, Ло, и сладко распирает изнутри. Ты бы кричал и просил драть тебя жестче.  
– Сомневаюсь, – скривился Ло, но от таких глупых пошлых разговорчиков у него снова начал вставать. Доффи гладил его всего и всюду, легко покусывал в шею, облизывал татуировки. Ло поплыл, голова закружилась. Он опирался на локти и колени, а на затылок настойчиво давила твердая рука Доффи, заставляя сильнее прогнуть спину. Перед глазами покачивались сухие стебли, щеку трогали пронзительно-синие лепестки ириса. Доффи прижался сзади, и Ло почувствовал промеж ног его скользкий от апельсинового масла член.  
– Сожми колени, Ло... Крепче...  
Крупный ствол терся между бедер Ло, задевая яйца. Иногда жаркая большая головка с нажимом надавливала на ложбинку ягодиц и слегка растягивала задницу, словно вот-вот войдет внутрь.  
– Так и хочется тебе вставить. – Дыхание Доффи теплом обдавало плечи Ло. – Потерпи, ты должен потерпеть...  
Ло хотел сказать «нет», но был придавлен тяжелым крепким телом и с трудом мог вздохнуть. Он ощущал, как головка члена с нажимом протискивается в него и сильно растягивает, будто вот-вот порвет. Доффи удерживал Ло и трахал неглубоко, ствол лишь слегка погружался, замирал внутри и выскальзывал наружу.  
– Не... неприятно... – простонал Ло, с силой цепляясь за край гнезда – под пальцами громко ломалась трава и ветви.  
Доффи прерывистым шепотом уговаривал расслабиться, умело и настойчиво лаская его член. И Ло стало легче, он погрузился в странное, но приятное состояние. Он потерял контроль и больше ни за что в этой жизни не отвечал. Голову наполнил разноцветный густой туман, окутал и скрыл все мысли. Ло ощущал себя абсолютно живым: сердце колотилось, кровь быстро струилась по венам и приливала к паху, сокращались мышцы, на спине между лопаток выступила испарина. Он громко стонал, но перед самым оргазмом затих – воздуха на вскрик уже не хватило. Ло кончил безмолвно в ладонь Доффи и упал грудью на дно гнезда – руки больше не держали. Доффи сделал еще пару коротких движений и замер, а потом осторожно сместился и лег рядом.  
– Твоя сперма у меня в заднице, – сказал Ло, разглядывая расплывчатого Доффи, который все время ускользал из фокуса зрения.  
– А твоя – в моей. Так что все честно, – добродушно прозвучало в ответ. – Но не переживай. Немного отдохнем и пойдем купаться. А потом будем греться на солнце и пить вино – я спрятал бутылку красного в тени.  
Ло долго лежал молча и рассматривал сплетение пальмовых листьев на потолке хижины. Постепенно сознание прояснилось, и в черноте внутреннего неба зажглись редкие огоньки мыслей.  
– Что в комнате за двенадцатью оборотами ключа? – спросил он.  
– То, что должно быть заперто. – Доффи закрыл глаза и невесомо провел пальцами по его лицу и шее, будто считывал эмоции. – Если ты откроешь эту дверь, мы с тобой больше никогда не встретимся.  
– Ты хранишь там трупы? – попытался угадать Ло. Он смутно помнил жестокую детскую сказочку про политика из столицы. Политик запретил своей молодой жене заходить в подвал, где был ледник для хранения концентратов мяса и по трубкам для охлаждения циркулировал аргон. Но, конечно же, она спустилась вниз и отперла подвал, где в контейнерах лежали замороженные тела предыдущих жен. И вскоре там оказалась и она сама с перерезанной глоткой.  
– Чьи трупы? – с интересом уточнил Доффи.  
– Тех, кого ты убил.  
– А зачем мне их прятать? Да, случалось, я убивал людей. И что? Я не скрываю. И не вижу причин для того, чтобы хранить тела.  
– Логично, – признал Ло. – Я бы расчленил трупы и растворил в кислоте.  
– И правильно, мой дорогой атеист, – шепнул Доффи со смесью нежности и насмешки. Его пальцы погладили губы Ло, словно поцеловали. – Нет бога – нет морали, растворяй людей в кислоте сколько хочешь.  
– При чем тут мораль?  
– При том, что в последние столетия человечество удивляет и даже радует меня, – задумчиво произнес Доффи. – Подумать только: раньше считали, что убивать плохо. А мужчинам трахаться с мужчинами – греховно.  
– Не уходи от темы, – Ло не улавливал логики и начинал злиться. – Что за той дверью?  
– Открой, если действительно хочешь знать. Но, повторяю, тогда мы больше никогда не встретимся.  
Лицо Доффи стало серьезным, между бровей пролегли вертикальные морщины. Он так и не разомкнул веки, но Ло казалось, что левый глаз пялится сквозь тонкое веко.  
– Ты видел сон о двенадцати оборотах, верно? – угадал Доффи и медленно сел. – Это мой братец Роси посылает тебе видения, он умеет. Хочет, чтобы я опять остался один, без поддержки. Боится, что я окрепну и вырвусь из тюрьмы.  
Он заливисто расхохотался, запрокинув голову назад.  
– Что смешного?  
Но Доффи лишь отмахнулся, и Ло понял, что это злой и нервный смех. Доффи явно был обеспокоен, но отчего-то не угрожал Ло и не запрещал отпирать дверь. Должно быть, как боги в древних сказках, оставлял свободу выбора.  
Доффи поднялся, молча пошел к морю, и Ло последовал за ним.

Ло знал, что спит в хижине на берегу, плечом ощущая теплое плечо Доффи. Сон был поверхностным, но четким. Ло видел в свете фонаря темные камни стен, свою руку с ключом и замок на мощной двери. Щелкал механизм, ключ поворачивался раз за разом, по его стержню скользили желтые блики. Раздался громкий скрип, и все звуки смолкли. Дверь бесшумно поддалась на дюйм, Ло попытался удержать ее за металлическое кольцо, помешать открыться, но она лишь потянула его за собой и резко распахнулась.  
Глаза на мгновение ослепли от яркого солнечного сияния, и Ло сощурился. Все пространство за порогом было до краев заполнено розовыми перьями, они высыпались наружу и уже запорошили мелким пухом носки сапог и пол. Розовый кокон зашевелился, стал виден край крыла, а под ним – длинная шея в перьях, которая оканчивалась печальным лицом Доффи. Лицо было бледным с пепельно-серыми губами и смотрело слепо, в пространство. Послышался один глубокий медленный вздох, а потом вся масса перьев пришла в движение, выплеснулась на Ло шелестящей волной, крыло больно чиркнуло по щеке. Перья с шелестом пронеслись мимо, мелькнула длинная птичья шея и человеческий профиль.  
– Не встретимся... – глухо раздалось прямо в голове у Ло. Обернувшись, он увидел, как вверх по винтовой лестнице стремительно скользит розовое чудовище, перебирая когтистыми лапами.  
Он побежал следом, споткнулся, со стуком ударился коленями о край каменной ступени, но быстро вскочил. Он поднимался все выше и выше, задыхался, с трудом глотал воздух. Грудь жгло, ребра, казалось, давили на сердце. В коленях что-то похрустывало при каждом шаге, на правой штанине проступило пятно крови. Ло снова упал – содрал кожу на ладони, а лестница все никак не кончалась. Он уже не бежал, он шел, а потом и полз до самого верха, пока наконец не оказался на продуваемой ветрами площадке. Вокруг было лишь прозрачное синее небо, и только далеко внизу волновалось, как море, золотое поле подсолнухов. У линии горизонта можно было различить розовую птицу – она парила в воздушных потоках и улетала все дальше и дальше.  
Ло сел на краю площадки и свесил ноги в пустоту. Ему нужно было отдохнуть – он собирался отправиться в путешествие на поиски глупой розовой птицы.  
На его плечо легла легкая ладонь – это Роси опустился рядом и безмолвно улыбался алым ртом. Роси гладил Ло по спине, будто утешая, и качал головой, мол, не нужно больше никуда идти, здесь уже есть все, что тебе нужно. 

Ло проснулся в своей комнате разбитым и усталым. Он отогнул край одеяла и увидел на ткани засохшую кровь. Колени Ло были в ссадинах, правое плохо гнулось и побаливало. На руках кое-где была содрана кожа.  
– Я хожу во сне, – сам себе сказал Ло и услышал ужас в голосе. – Я хожу во сне, черт побери!  
Он наскоро вымылся, оделся и привел себя в порядок, делая все это торопливо и нервно. Его потряхивало, когда он вышел на кухню и остановился у стола. Роси сидел, опустив голову, и вяло ковырял вилкой тушенку. Он поднял взгляд – на свету его большие глаза были прозрачными и чистыми, а неровные ресницы отбрасывали длинные тени на веки.  
– Роси, – Ло наклонился к нему, – я подозреваю, что я, как лунатик, встаю ночью и иду в библиотеку. Спускаюсь по лестнице, пытаюсь отпереть дверь. И делаю двенадцать оборотов ключом.  
Роси только печально вздохнул и посмотрел тоскливо.  
– Это твой морок, Роси? Или я подсознательно сам хотел это сделать? – мрачно проговорил Ло и ухватил его за ворот рубашки. – А теперь ответь мне: я и вправду сейчас был в подвале библиотеки? Я открыл ту дверь?  
Роси только отстранился и вновь опустил голову, замкнулся в себе. Он смотрел в банку с тушенкой, на бурое мясо и желтоватые вкрапления жира. Спина Роси ссутулилась и вздрагивала, будто он вот-вот заплачет.  
Ло с досадой выругался. Ему некогда было расспрашивать немого Роси, часы тикали, и Ло накинул плащ, надел респиратор и подхватил свой медицинский чемодан. 

Ло замер на крыльце. Мир за ночь потерял все краски и стал бело-серым, выцветшим. Улицы и дома, фонарные столбы и линии электропередач, – все было облеплено снегом и мелким пеплом. На севере в белесом небе мелькали красноватые отсветы далекого пожара. Должно быть, горел завод и мили лесов за городской стеной.  
Маяк Флеванса потух, молчали громкоговорители, в тишине медленно сыпался снег и пепел. И не было видно ни единой живой души. Значит, дирижабли сбросили бомбы совсем близко от города, рвануло на заводе, снесло взрывной волной ветряки и солнечные батареи, и ночью Флеванс объявил общую эвакуацию. Совсем как когда-то давно, в детстве Ло, все ушли в убежища под землей.  
Ло долго стоял и смотрел на белый город. Он уже решил, как поступит: вернется в свою лабораторию, где время идет медленно, закончит синтез смесей для газовой анестезии, создаст медицинские аппараты и уже со всем необходимым спустится в убежище под госпиталем.  
Он все обдумал, но его начинало трясти от мысли о том, что будет, если теперь в комнате Средиземного моря берег навсегда останется пустым. И Ло больше не увидит Доффи, который сидит у кромки воды с бокалом вина или спит в гнезде, накрывшись своими крыльями. Тогда, черт возьми, во всей бесконечной вселенной даже поговорить будет не с кем! Можно будет лишь помолчать с Роси, который выглядел таким печальным, словно сам был не рад тому, что сотворил.  
Ло заставил себя зайти внутрь. Траурные венки у прилавка повяли, бумажные вертушки больше не вращали разноцветными лопастями, молчал колокольчик у входа. Роси, как и в самую первую встречу, курил трубку с длинным мундштуком, и в лавке сильно пахло табаком, а под потолком змеился дым.  
– Роси, а что будет... – Ло запнулся, но все же договорил: – Что будет, если я попрошу: пусть мой сон и вправду окажется просто сном. Пусть вечером я опять встречу Доффи.  
Роси со стуком выронил трубку, табак рассыпался по прилавку.  
«Любовь стоит дороже всего», – было написано на готовой табличке, в которую ткнул трясущийся палец Роси.  
– При чем тут любовь? – Ло начинал злиться, мысли путались. – В мире есть только жизнь и смерть. Все остальное – химические реакции в организме. Так что просто скажи мне: сколько стоит Доффи?  
«Откажешься от самого дорогого?» – еще одна готовая карточка из картона заставила Ло похолодеть.  
– Я от хирургии никогда не откажусь, – сказал он, но сам почувствовал, что колеблется. Ведь, в конце концов, кроме хирургии есть еще астрономия, физика и химия, есть механика и биология, к тому же можно стать медиком, но не хирургом, а, например, акушером. Да кем угодно можно стать.  
Роси лишь махнул рукой и устало улыбнулся. Он достал карандаш и долго выводил длинную фразу: «Есть во вселенной вещи, которые тебе дарят другие люди просто так. За них не приходится платить». 

С переносным телескопом Ло долго сидел на берегу ночного моря и листал толстую книгу по астрономии. В сухом песке стоял фонарь, и в оранжевом свете буквы сливались перед глазами, схемы звездного неба наползали одна на другую. Между двух страниц Ло нашел высохший синий лепесток ириса и спрятал его в сумку на поясе – к розовому перу и записке.  
Он почти заснул, когда над волнами пронесся силуэт огромной, как дракон, птицы и в песок впились мощные лапы. Это из-за моря вернулся Доффи в виде чудовища с человеческим лицом.  
Ло поднялся и обхватил Доффи за шею с мягкими перьями.  
– Ты опять рано сегодня, – прозвучало медленно и невнятно, будто Доффи тяжело давалась человеческая речь. – Что там в мире? Опять война? Как скучно.  
– Хотел убедиться, что ты вернешься, – негромко сказал Ло и ощутил, как его обнимают огромные крылья. – Мне снилось – ты улетел навсегда.  
– Мой братец тебя проверяет, – с усмешкой прозвучало в ответ. – Он странный. Знаешь, первые двести лет я его ненавидел. Потом привык, притерпелся.  
– И что же он такое во мне проверял?  
– Предполагаю – хотел знать, полное ли ты дерьмо, уж прости за выражение, – Доффи опять смеялся, по-птичьи крутя головой и клоня ее набок. – А ты оказался не таким уж конченым эгоистом-атеистом. Так что, может быть, не пройдет и столетия, как вы с ним хорошо на меня повлияете.  
Он умолк и положил тяжелую пернатую голову на плечо Ло. Солнце вставало, и перья на затылке и макушке медленно обращались в короткие светлые пряди волос.  
– Мы втроем создадим новые технологии. Вылечим всех детей из госпиталя. Снизим смертность пациентов в первые часы после операции, – горячо зашептал ему на ухо Ло. – А еще нужно сделать аппарат для сращивания костей. Ничего сложного – металлические штыри и кольца...  
– Хорошо, мой дорогой хирург. Все, что захочешь, – сонно соглашался Доффи, а солнце поднималось выше и омывало лучами его чудовищное тело. И он все больше и больше походил на человека.

  



End file.
